Les ailes noires provisoires
by Flocon-de-neige-rouge
Summary: Fiction où j'ai tiré beaucoup d'idées...Ombrelune, Adrienne, Alice, Chloé et Kyrana pourraient être des filles normales jusqu'au jour, où des orks les attaques mystérieusement,elles découvriront qu'elles sont les Élementarders, des guerrières légendaires.


La première attaque avait eu lieu, le jour de mes quinze ans. J'étais encore jeune mes amies aussi. Assez jeune, assez innocente pour ignorer les dangers, la peur qui vous tord le ventre, la faim et la tristesse mais aussi l'amour réel. Nous n'étions que des bourgeons qui devaient s'épanouir pour devenir fleurs. Des fleurs de sang. Sans pitié. Sans peur. Le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Comme le destin m'a permis de te rencontrer. Comme le destin m'avait permis de t'aimer comme les autres ont pu aimer aussi. Comme le destin avait programmé notre rencontre. Comme le destin nous avait réunies ensemble. Toutes les cinq. Pour accomplir notre destiné. Pour accomplir notre devoir. Pour accomplir notre mission. Notre avenir qui nous tendait ses bras.

Je mangeais ma part du gâteau avec mes amies. Un gâteau au chocolat, délicieux qui fondait dans la bouche, bourré de sucre, un peu écœurant à force et qui vous laisse un goût métallique dans la bouche. Mais c'était mon gâteau d'anniversaire alors je le mangeais quand même pour faire plaisir à mes parents.

On fêtait mon anniversaire toutes les cinq ensemble: Kyrana, Alice, Chloé, Adrienne et moi. Chloé -avec ses cheveux blonds-châtains- comme d'habitude se prélassait sur un fauteuil en sirotant un jus de fruit: une vraie flemmarde. Sa devise était: flemmarder le plus possible et surtout ne pas se fatiguer de trop. C'est à se demander comment elle fait pour vivre. J'ai peur pour elle quand elle vivra seule.

Alice parlait avec ma mère sur un tableau quelconque. Une vraie artiste que voilà. Toujours à dessiner, à griffonner sur son cahier en rêvassant. Une fille assez gentille sur le fond mais un peu ronde il fallait avouer et qui n'attire pas trop le regard; comme tous le monde dans le groupe d'ailleurs.

Kyrana se refaisait une manucure. Elle semblait scandalisée sur le bout de vernis rose qui s'était détaché de l'ongle de son index le matin même. Donc consciencieusement, elle se remettait une nouvelle couche de vernis. Ses cheveux roux coupés courts flamboyaient sous le soleil de mai. Elle avait une vraie obsession: d'être toujours la plus jolie dans notre groupe. Par exemple, hier en cours de français, je me rappelle qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se tripoter les cheveux à tout bout de champs, sûrement à cause de Grégoire, son voisin qui lui faisait pas mal d'effet.

Et moi je parlais avec Adrienne sur un sujet hautement philosophique: pourquoi les garçons sont-ils aussi stupides. Adrienne était ma meilleure amie. On se ressemblait, on avait les mêmes goûts, la même passion sauf qu'elle était une vraie critique de mode et elle était maniaque. Tout devait être symétrique ou bien aller avec cette couleur-ci. Je plaignais sa petite sœur et ses parents qui doivent vivre un enfer tous les jours...que je supportais aussi.

Bref, chacune était dans son petit monde à soi. Coupées du monde extérieur. Dans sa bulle.

Je ne sais pas toujours pourquoi mais l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux m'avait toujours passionnée. J'adorais deviner mes cadeaux et voir si j'avais visé juste. Et surtout j'aimais ressentir le petit frisson d'impatience avant la découverte des cadeaux.

De la part de Chloé je reçus un livre s'intitulant « Comment être plus sympa avec ses amies. » . Tout le monde se marrait, c'était vrai je n'avais jamais été un modèle de gentillesse et de servitude. Je rigolais à en pleurer en tenant le livre. Mes amies me tapotèrent le dos en disant que le cadeau de Chloé était...excellent et qu'il allait peut-être m'aider. Je redevins sérieuse en gloussant quelques fois en feuilletant le livre. Les conseils écrits dedans m'étaient tout à fait inutiles.

Alice me donna un matériel à dessin portable. Je la remerciai du fond du cœur; Alice savait parfaitement que j'adorais dessiner les visages des personnes. Elle et moi nous avions toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes. Les artistes se comprennent entre eux.

Kyrana m'offrit un nécessaire à maquillage que je n'utiliserai sans doute jamais. Franchement vous me voyez me mettre du rouge à lèvres jaune pour aller à l'école?

Ce fut finalement le cadeau d'Adrienne qui me plût le plus. C'était une bague faite dans un métal noir tout simple mais qui dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux.

Et c'est au moment où je passai ma nouvelle bague au doigt que tout le monde entendit un hurlement aigu et terrifiant. Je me figeai sur place comme tout le monde. Je tournais la tête lentement en direction du hurlement et un glapissement de peur s'échappa de ma gorge.

Une horde de orks, la bave aux lèvres essayaient de détruire la barrière magique de notre maison. Les orks, des créatures dépourvus d'intelligence mais qui possédaient une force brute incroyable. Autrement dit ils incarnaient les parfaites brutes sans cervelle. Les orks ne devaient pas être ici. Normalement ils vivaient paisiblement -en tuant les pauvres voyageurs assez fous pour visiter leur pays- dans leur pays au bord des marais noirs. C'était un peuple qui aimait se battre et qui aimait aussi l'or et l'argent. Et si je ne l'ai pas encore précisé je vous le dis tout de suite, ils sont très mais alors TRÈS moches!

Il n'y avait donc aucun doute sur la motivation des orks. Ils avaient été payés. Pour tuer. Je voyais donc des orks s'acharner sur une barrière magique quasi-incassable. Ce fut Adrienne qui reprit ses esprits en premier. Elle courut jusqu'au téléphone fixe et appela la police. Je me ressaisis à mon tour et la rejoignis. Elle hurla dans le combiné de venir les sauver. Le policier en fonction, hilare, ne la croyait pas:

« Quoi? Vous me dîtes qu'une horde de orks essayent de casser votre barrière magique? C'est pas bien de se droguer, ma fille! Les orks vivent à plus de trois mille kilomètres de chez vous. Ils ont plus à faire que s'occuper de vous et de vos jolies petites fesses. »

Et le policier raccrocha. Adrienne resta quatre secondes bouche bée puis se ressaisit et appela la police magique. Qui ne fut guère efficace:

« donc, vous dites que des orks attaquent votre maison en ce moment même? Est-ce-que votre barrière est remboursée?...très bien, vous avez de la chance, par contre vous allez devoir vous inscrire dans la file d'attente et attendre que le juge délibère votre cas, pour voir si on doit envoyer une horde de magiciens pour venir à votre secours....bien sûr si vous êtes vivante d'ici là..

-Dans combien de temps on aura nos magiciens, ici il n'y a personne qui puisse nous protéger à part cette barrière qui ne tient plus.

-Dans une dizaine d'années sûrement. Il y a une énorme file d'attente. Alors? »

Ce fut Adrienne qui raccrocha en pestant contre les bureaucrates de la semaine. Elle souffla par les narines signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Je fis rentrer dans la maison mes parents et mes amies qui continuaient de regarder bêtement les orks. Comme si les orks allaient mourir juste en les regardant. À part s'ils ne vous tuent avant. Ha ha.

Je fermai toutes les issues. Et je continuais à garder un œil sur les orks et sur leur progression. Ils continuaient à taper férocement sur la barrière sans résultat. J'étais rassurée. La barrière était plus résistante que prévu. Je regardai Adrienne, inquiète. Elle me dit d'une petite voix en continuant à fixer les orks méchamment:  
« Est-ce-que tu as un matériel anti-invasion? Tu sais les trucs en cas d'attaques par des ennemis.

-bien sûr! »

je me tapai sur le front pour me punir de mon oubli et me précipita vers la cave. J'allumai la lumière en faisant attention aux marches. Je fronçai des sourcils en faisant un effort de mémoire. Où avais-je donc rangé ces foutus anti-invasion? Je soulevai quelques cartons en remuant à chaque fois un nuage de poussière pour voir ce qui était écrit sur le côté: il y avait « affaires de bébé, sapin artificiel, piano électrique » mais pas de « armes anti-invasion ». je cherchais avec frénésie car je crus entendre le bruit de quelque chose qui se casse à l'étage. Je soulevais des cartons en continuant de lire les titres en diagonale. Rien. Toujours rien. C'était foutu. Plus d'espoir. Non, là! J'extirpai un énième carton, quand je lus le titre: « armes anti-invasion » yes! Je l'avais. Je courus avec en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

« Adrienne! Je les aies!

-grouille ! Ils ont fini de briser la barrière! »

je me précipitai dans le salon le carton sous les bras. Je sortis pèle-mêle des armes. Un pistolet, un crochet et des bombes anesthésiantes. J'ouvris prudemment la fenêtre et j'attendis que les orks soient à trois mètres de la maison pour lancer le maximum de bombes qui explosèrent en touchant le sol. Je fermais précipitamment la fenêtre et j'attendis que le produit fasse son effet. Adrienne me regarda terrifiée, elle qui faisait toujours preuve de courage normalement. Mais la situation était alarmante. Très grave.

Notre monde était très proche de celui de ceux des êtres humains. Nous les ressemblions et nous savions utiliser leur technologie. La seule différence entre eux et nous c'est que nous les Sphériens nous savions tous utiliser la magie. Notre durée de vie aussi était plus longue. Nous vivons dans les six cents ans, mais les femmes ne pouvaient porter d'enfant que tous les dix ans, ce qui équilibre. Le commun des mortels de notre planète n'avait pas de pouvoir réellement impressionnant. Tous les enfants possédant des pouvoirs extrêmement puissant allaient dans les meilleurs écoles de magie de la Galaxie. Et la meilleure école entre toutes était Symphonia -qui est aussi le nom de notre Galaxie- de la planète Miracle

Notre planète était dans la Galaxie qui s'appelait Symphonia. Nous pouvions depuis des millénaires communiquer et voyager dans l'Espace. Pauvres humains. Toujours scotchés sur leur planète en train de se détruire. Enfin, pas le choix quand on a un petit pois pour cerveau. J'ai déjà vu des vidéos sur les humains, et la conclusion que j'en ai tirée c'est que jamais je n'irai dans leur planète complètement cabossée et nase.

Alice possédait le pouvoir de guérison en plus fort que mon père. Elle pouvait soigner toutes les blessures si elle avait beaucoup de temps. Je m'en souviens clairement parce qu'elle m'avait une fois guérie d'une plaie de vingt centimètres de long sur la jambe en une minute.

Kyrana possédait une force peu commune. Elle pouvait briser en deux un morceau de métal avec un doigt. Bien sûr, Kyrana détestait cordialement son pouvoir. Ce n'était pas très féminin selon elle.

Chloé était capable de faire pousser des fleurs jolies. Un pouvoir très beau mais inutile en tant de guerre. C'est pourquoi, si les gens qui possédaient des pouvoirs comme celui de Kyrana était accueillis avec joie dans les rangs de l'armée, alors que les pouvoirs de Chloé était méprisés. À quoi bon, savoir faire pousser des fleurs devant l'ennemi ?

Adrienne avait le pouvoir de voler. Son rêve était de devenir pilote de ces vaisseaux impressionnants qui partaient chaque jour de l'aéroport pour aller sur des planètes lointaines. Adrienne pouvait donc voler comme un oiseau et avec eux dans le ciel immense.

Et moi? Vraiment je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire. Il était vraiment bizarre. Eh bien, pour résumer, une voix me parlait dans la tête. Et je n'étais pas atteinte de schizophrénie. C'est un pouvoir comme les autres. Mais on me jugeait souvent de folle. Mais en fait assez pratique. En contrôle surtout. Et elle me disait souvent des conseils. Pour moi, c'était la Voix. Qui m'aidait. Qui me rassurait quand je me blessais. Mon amie. La plus proche.

Nos pouvoirs, n'étaient franchement pas puissants. Nous allions toutes dans une école modeste et nous irons sûrement dans la même université. Normale. Nous étions amies depuis la sixième.

Je fis signe à Adrienne de ne pas bouger. Pour une fois elle m'obéit docilement. Un vrai exploit. Digne de le marquer en rouge dans mon agenda. Si je suis vivante d'ici là.

Les orks grognaient en sentant l'odeur du somnifère qui agissait sur eux. Bientôt, ils étaient tous par terre les membres parcourus de frissons. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre en voyant le dernier des orks tomber. Mais la Voix me dit:

« _Ne bouge pas. Il y en a qui ne sont pas encore assommés._

_-_Oui, répondis-je dans ma tête. »

je ne bougeai plus.

«_ Rappelle la police. Elle viendra cette fois. _

-Ok »

je pris le combiné et rappelai la police. Furtivement Adrienne, Chloé, Alice et Kyrana formèrent un cercle autour de moi. Je leur souris pour les rassurer. J'attendis patiemment que le flemmard du service daigne décrocher...Pour mieux lui crier dessus. Pour lui dire que c'est tout à fait scandaleux que personne ne vienne les sauver d'une mort certaine et blablabla. J'utilisais ma technique favorite: débiter des paroles sans fin en ne laissant pas le temps à mon interlocuteur dans placer une. Et bien sûr le pauvre finit par accepter. Il me demanda où j'habitais puis il me promit de venir au plus vite.

_« Bien joué, me dit la Voix. » _

Je raccrochai et souris à mes amies qui étaient beaucoup plus rassurées qu'avant.

Je regardai les orks avec attention. Les orks étaient des créatures très résistantes. Elles pouvaient courir de jour et de nuit pendant des jours pour rattraper leur proie. Elles avaient également la carcasse très épaisse. Et plein d'autres trucs pas trop alléchants. Par exemple, les orks étaient cannibales, ça ne m'étonne pas vu leur figure...

je me tournai vers mes parents qui semblaient frappés par la stupeur. Les pauvres. Ils n'étaient plus très jeunes et la vue des orks les avaient empêchés de réfléchir correctement. Ma mère avait le pouvoir de faire pousser des laitues. Un pouvoir aussi utile que celui de Chloé. Mon père lui pouvait guérir les plaies.

Je reportai mon attention aux orks. Et soudainement il y eut un éclair noir, un hurlement à vous glacer les veines et... les orks disparurent comme ils étaient venus. Impossible! Ils étaient tous là une seconde auparavant et là pouf ! Ils avaient tous disparu. Kyrana enfonça ses ongles pointus dans mon bras, nerveuse et tendue. Elle scruta les alentours mais aucune trace des orks. La seule preuve qu'elle avait été la barrière magique cassée.

Je me mordillais les lèvres d'anxiété. Que voulait donc dire cette attaque mystérieuse? Je lâchais un juron. La police allait rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre. Ils allaient me prendre pour une folle et m'emmener dans un asile. Je recomposais le numéro de la police à toute vitesse et dis que finalement je n'avais plus besoin de leur service. Le policier me promit une arrestation pour dérangement inutile. Je fis la grimace.

Nous nous sommes remis de nos émotions en nous rassurant. Je me levais suivie d'Adrienne. Nous continuâmes la fête, troublées. D'un accord tactique, elles décidèrent de ne rien dire de ce sujet à leurs parents respectifs pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement. L'attaque avait été brève et sans raison valable pour s'alarmer.

Mes amies partirent toutes à sept heures. Le dîner fut morose chez moi. Mes parents étaient inquiets de cette attaque mais ne disaient rien pour ne pas m'alarmer. Cependant, je vis clairement les fréquents coups d'œil qu'ils s'échangeaient. Et je finis par dire:

« Bon dites-moi tout.

-De quoi? Me répondit ma mère trop innocente pour être vraie.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regarder à la dérobée. C'est chiant à la fin.

-Rien. Ce n'est rien. On s'inquiète juste pour la raison pour laquelle les orks nous ont attaqués. »

Si mon père pensait que cette réponse m'aurait suffi, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil:

_« Calme-toi. Les réponses viendront le moment venu. Tes parents ne savent réellement rien. Ils s'inquiètent. C'est tout. Ne dis rien._

_-_Oui, mais quand même, tu les as vus?

_-Oui, mais calme-toi. Tes parents n'y sont pour rien._

-et les orks?

-_Ils reviendront de nouveau plus nombreux. Tu dois te préparer et prévenir tes amies. Elles sont aussi en danger. Et elles ne doivent pas mourir._

_-_Dis, pourquoi tu sais tout ça?

-_je te l'ai déjà dit, les réponses le moment venu, pas avant. Je te préviendrai si je sens la présence d'orks la prochaine fois. »_

je frissonnais. La Voix avait bien dit, « la prochaine fois ». je devais s'attendre à une prochaine attaque. Et je devais prévenir mes amies. Je finis rapidement mon assiette de spaghettis et je filai dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et pris mon téléphone portable de mon cartable. Je composai le numéro d'Adrienne en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Au bout de trois tonalités, Adrienne décrocha:

« Allô, c'est Ombrelune.

-ah oui, c'est au sujet de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui? Dit-elle en baissant la voix.

-Oui, j'ai parlé avec la Voix qui m'a prévenu en me disant que des orks pourraient nous ré-attaquer bientôt.

-quoi? Elle est devenue folle ta Voix ou quoi?

-non, je ne crois pas. Elle semblait sérieuse.

-Ça sent mauvais cette histoire. Je te le dis.

-je sais. Mais tant pis. Fais vraiment gaffe. Ta famille pourrait être attaquée.

-OK. Merci pour l'info. Je téléphone à Chloé et Kyrana. Occupes-toi d'Alice.

-salut. »

Je raccrochai en me disant qu'Adrienne était vraiment une fille qui ne stressait jamais. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit dans une position plus confortable puis je composai le numéro de Alice:

« Allô, c'est Ombrelune. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-je t'écoute.

-les orks qui nous ont attaqués aujourd'hui risquent de revenir, c'est la Voix qui me l'as dit..

-ah, OK. Je comprends. Je vais faire attention.

-euh Alice?

-Oui.

-Tu me crois?

-Bien sûr. Mais j'aimerai trouver la raison de l'attaque rapidement.

-Tu n'as pas peur.

-J'étais surprise cet après-midi mais je n'ai plus peur.

-Ah oui. Bon bein, à demain. »

Alice était étrange. Elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise quand je lui avais appris la nouvelle. Elle était difficilement impressionnable. Je fis la moue. Finalement, ce n'était que moi qui avait la frousse. Mais bon, c'était compréhensible. Se trouver face à un monstre de deux mètres de haut était tout sauf rigolo. Je baillais à me décrocher la mâchoire, j'étais fatiguée. Je me changeais puis je m'endormis du sommeil des justes.

oOo

je rêvais: Un homme regardait partout autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne puis il se concentra et disparut. Je me retrouvais à côté de l'homme dont je ne voyais jamais le visage. Nous étions dans une carrière dans la forêt. La lune était pleine et semblait nous sourire. Notre souffle dans la nuit formait des nuages blancs. J'avais froid. L'homme était toujours sur ses gardes. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un puis il sourit. Il se précipita vers une silhouette encapuchonnée. Il l'enlaça en disant des mots doux. Je détournais le regard pudique. Un reflet bizarre dans la forêt m'attirait le regard, cela ressemblait à un reflet d'une lame d'épée. Je scrutais avec plus d'attention. Maintenant, j'étais sûr il y avait dans cette forêt des personnes armées. Quand une des quatre silhouettes s'approcha du couple, je criais. L'amant se retourna d'un bond et protégea de son corps, la femme encapuchonnée. La silhouette pesta et dit un geste et les trois autres silhouettes arrivèrent et commençèrent à encercler le couple...une voix de femme s'éleva:

« Balthazar, lâche-la. C'est une ennemie.

-jamais hurla le Balthazar en serrant la femme contre lui. Tu te trompes Larina!

-sois raisonnable. Tu as beau être puissant, tu ne pourrais rien faire contre nous quatre réunis. Ton amour envers cette créature est irrationnelle. Elle est le Mal. Elle a tué des milliers d'innocents.

-Lilith n'est pas mauvaise. Elle ne ferait jamais ça.

-ton amour envers elle t'aveugle. Elle n'est pas comme nous. Tu dois nous la laisser, Balthazar, mon ami.

-Tuez-nous si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, Élémentarders s'éleva la voix de femme encapuchonné. Mais sachez que nous nous réincarnerons. Et à ce moment là vous ne seriez plus là pour nous interdire de nous aimer.

-n'importe quoi. »

Puis « Larina » attaqua avec une rapidité hors du commun. Le dénommé Balthazar réagit encore plus vite que la silhouette: il sauta en l'air et de ses mains jaillirent des rayons lumineux qui frappèrent Larina qui s'effondra en poussant un cri de douleur. Balthazar se précipita vers Lilith et disparut avec elle dans un brouillard blanc.

Ils réapparurent dans un marais. Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se revoir rapidement.

le lendemain matin, je me sentais un peu barbouillée. Comme si j'avais mangé un énorme gâteau à moi toute seule. Je somnolais à la limite du sommeil et du réveil. J'ai le regard vide. Morne. Puis je me rappelai d'hier et aussitôt je suis sur le qui-vive. Je descendis de mon lit. Et je regardais en dessous. Je me sentis un peu bête. Je devais me lever pour un autre jour. Oulà. Je crois je suis en train de devenir poétesse ou quoi? Bref, je me suis levée pendant que radio la Voix se réveillait aussi:

_« Programme du jour, Anglais, Physique-Chimie, SVT, Cantine, Français, Latin. Tu as aussi une dissertation à rendre pour le prof de Physique-Chimie. Et tu as les exercices de maths à vérifier._

_-_Merci. Autre chose?

_-Non, mais aujourd'hui c'est anniversaire de la mort du chanteur Darkye. _

-Wouah, et? -je m'en fiche mais alors com-plé-te-ment.-

_-Eh bien c'est un événement à fêter qu'une fois par an._

-Super, tu vois bien que je suis emballée, non?

_-Le sarcasme ne marche pas sur moi. _»

Vous voyez comme c'est pratique d'avoir une Voix. Elle vous dit le programme de la journée sans jamais se tromper et en plus elle fait ses petits commentaires bien sentis. C'est fou, hein?

Donc, j'ai mangé en quatrième vitesse avec mes parents pour aller à l'école. Mon école est à peine à dix minutes de chez nous. Et elle a un nom magique: Zébras. Comme les zèbres, vous pigez? C'est marrant, hein? Et c'est à se demander pourquoi notre école est la risée de la ville. Nous n'avons même pas d'uniforme. Autrement dire nous n'existons quasiment pas aux yeux des autorités. Normalement toutes les écoles ont des uniformes plus au moins jolis. Les meilleurs sont bien sûr ceux de Symphonia.

Bref, je finis mon jus de fruit vite fait et je prenais mon cartable en courant. J'allais être en retard, grouille donc, foutues jambes. J'évitais une vieille mémé houspilleuse de six cents ans freinant des quatre fers, bien sûr elle me criait dessus comme jamais mais je m'en fichais parce que je continuais à courir à toute vitesse. Ouf! À l'heure. Je rejoignis mon groupe d'amies le cœur battant à deux cents kilomètres à l'heure. Elles m'accueillirent toutes avec force de cri et d'étreinte. Comme d'hab'. Quand je finissais de recevoir x fois des bisous sur la joue, je réussis à les calmer en reparlant de l'attaque d'hier:

« Donc, comme je vous l'avais dit au télé...m.*****! J'ai oublié mon cahier de physique! J'arrive! »

et comme une parfaite idiote je rentrais une nouvelle fois à la maison. Je pris mon cahier et je filai comme le vent. J'arrivais à l'école épuisée. Je montais avec des pas lourds les escaliers, j'étais dans le couloir quand je m'aperçus d'une chose.

Le silence.

Aucun bruit.

Oui, c'était ça.

Dans notre école de huit cents élèves, le silence était une chose qui n'existait pas. Donc, ce silence était plus qu'étrange. Une chose ne se passait pas comme d'habitude. J'ouvris doucement la porte d'une classe quelconque...et je faillis vomir. Devant moi une trentaine d'élèves étaient morts. Les murs de la salle étaient teintés de rouge. On pouvait y voir des entrailles partout. Des bras arrachés de leur propriétaire traînaient un peu partout. Les visages étaient méconnaissables. Je reculais de trois pas. Je sentis le noir m'envahir mais je me ressaisis. Et je vomis par terre. Je m'essuyais la bouche. Je réfléchis. Entre chez moi et l'école, il y avait une dizaine de minutes de marche .Plus le retour jusqu'à l'école...en tout en vingt minutes. En vingt minutes tous les élèves avaient étés tués...non impossible. Tout d'abord, il fallait que les élèves rentrent dans leurs classes: une dizaine de minutes. Puis, il fallait tuer huit cents élèves en dix minutes sans que quelqu'un sans rende compte. Eh, attends me dis-je, qui te dit que tous les élèves ont été tués? Peut-être qu'il y en a qui se battent en ce moment? Je courus jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté avec espoir pour me retrouver devant le même spectacle. Je fis toutes les salles de cet étage là, sans trop regarder les détails. En courant j'appelai la police qui me rit au nez. Je leur soutiens que je disais vrai. Finalement l'agent dit qu'il allait envoyer des policiers devant ma voix paniquée et effrayée.

J'arrivais au troisième étage quand j'entendis des bruits de lutte. Aussitôt je me précipitais dans la classe en silence. Mon portable sur la fonction vidéo. Et sans le faire exprès je lâchais de stupeur mon portable. Une vingtaine d'élèves et un prof luttaient contre une espèce de rat géant qui mesurait un mètre cinquante de haut. Il y avait heureusement dans le groupe en question Kyarana, Alice, Chloé et Adrienne. Le professeur faisait léviter des objets pour les faire écraser sur les rats qui continuaient à avancer en se pourléchant les babines. Finalement l'un des rats sauta au cou d'un élève et l'éventra d'un coup. Le sang éclaboussa les élèves sur le choc. Le prof continuait de lançait des objets. Et là je fis le truc le plus stupide de ma vie. Je fonçais sur un rat qui s'apprêtait à bondir qui était tout près d'une fenêtre. Je le poussais de toute mes forces sur la fourrure grise, bien sûr il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je grognais. Le rat me fixa de ses yeux rouges. Je fis un petit coucou et continuai à pousser. Mais peine perdue. Mes baskets glissaient sur le sol. Je patinais et je me sentais stupide. Primo comment faire pour pousser un rat de soixante kilos en moins de cinq secondes. Deusio, le pousser vers où?

« _Attention_, me hurla la Voix. »

À côté de moi, un rat m'avait fauchée. Il m'avait envoyée valser à l'autre bout de la classe. Je me relevais avec difficulté. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une côte fêlée. Je vis Kyrana serrer les poings et s'avancer en hurlant sur un rat et lui décrocher un magnifique coup de poing. On put voir le blanc des yeux des rats puis, le rat tomba dans un grand bruit d'os brisés. Chloé se concentra et fit apparaître des lianes autour d'un rat et resserra son étreinte...mortelle. Adrienne s'envola et prit un lourd dictionnaire pour frapper sur la tête d'un rat en évitant habilement ses coups de griffe. Alice se précipita vers moi et chercha la blessure avec douceur, je grognai quand je sentis ses mains toucher la blessure. Elle me regarda avec pitié puis me dit que j'avais une côte fêlée. Elle concentra son pouvoir au bout de ses doigts et attendit que cela fisse effet. Ses pouvoirs avaient gagné en puissance mais ils prenaient encore beaucoup de temps pour guérir une côté fêlée. Je regardai pendant ce temps-là le combat incroyable que mes amies livraient aux rats furieux. Elles sautillaient, volaient, insaisissables comme des feus follets. Elles tapaient, serraient et tuaient sans pitié. C'étaient leurs vies ou la mort. La Voix me dit:

_« Dis leur de crever leurs yeux c'est leur point faible. »_

Sans douter de la Voix, je leur criai de crever leurs yeux. Elles détournèrent leurs regards du combat une seconde puis Adrienne prit des ciseaux énormes qui traînaient par là comme par magie. Elle s'en servit pour crever un œil d'un rat qui tomba en glapissant de douleur et mourut aussitôt. Adrienne continua sa technique mais Kyrana continua la sienne parce qu'elle avait plus confiance en ses poings. Chloé en fit autant préférant les combats à longue portée.

J'étais impressionnée par mes amies qui malgré la banalité de leurs pouvoirs savaient s'en servir avec efficacité. Je les enviais. Mais j'avais la Voix qui était source de savoir. Je me rappelais encore de ma première « rencontre » avec elle dans mon esprit. J'avais cinq ans. Elle m'avait expliqué que manger de la terre était mauvais pour la santé.

Je sentis ma côte guérie. Alice me sourit. Je lui souris aussi en la remerciant. Je me levais et fit craquer les jointures de mes doigts. Je pris le temps de choisir le bon rat. Il n'en restait plus que quatre. Je pris le plus petit. Et je me faufilai jusqu'à lui. Je soulevai une table au-dessus de moi et pile poil au moment où il allait briser le cou d'une jolie fille j'abattis la table sur son crâne qui craqua. Yes! Première victime de Ombrelune Gwenaëlle Aloara Rosamonde Flamania. Kyrana en avait fini avec le sien. Pareil pour Adrienne. Chloé finissant de broyer le sien me sourit. Et voilà comment cinq filles avec des pouvoirs de bébé avaient réussi à éliminer la vingtaine de rats qui avaient tué quasiment tous les élèves de l'école. Ça peut rentrer dans le Guiness Book de l'année. Applaudissez bien fort s'il vous plaît.

Et bien sûr la police arriva à la bourre. C'est une spécialité de la police de la planète. Je m'avançais vers le professeur et dit d'une voix doucereuse:

« Bravo, monsieur. Vous avez tué à vous seul tout ces rats.

-M..m..mais c'est vous q'qui...

-non, c'est vous. »

je soutiens le professeur en continuant à le féliciter. Alice me rejoignit et félicita également le professeur avec une fausse gaîté. Le message était passé. Les filles se rapprochèrent du prof et lui tapotèrent une à une le dos en le félicitant toutes mielleuses. Et toc! Kyrana semblait fâcher mais tant pis. La Voix me dit:

«_ Tu as bien réagi. Le pauvre homme va commencer réellement à penser que c'est lui qui les a tués si ça continue. _

_-_Évidemment. Je suis un génie.

_-Par contre Kyrana risque de le prendre mal._

_-_Bah, tant pis. »

Kyrana me lançait en effet des regards noirs. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être célèbre. Je serais morte sur la seconde si ses yeux étaient des pistolets. Pan, pan!

La police débarqua sur les lieux du crime et aussitôt je précipitai dans les bras d'un policier le professeur qui fier comme un coq dit que c'était lui qui les avait éliminés. Le policier le regarda pas convaincu. Et Kyrana entra en jeu:

« Oh, monsieur le policier, roucoula-t-elle, monsieur le professeur a réellement éliminé toutes ces bestioles, vous savez? Je suis im-pré-ssion-née. Il va sûrement devenir très important.

-sûrement, répondit machinalement le policier écœuré plutôt par les carcasses des rats. »

Kyrana lui fit le coup du sourire lumineux puis nous rejoignit en me tirant par le bras. Je ne sais pas si je serai vivante d'ici une minute. Priez pour moi, Dieu.

oOo

Kyrana se planta devant moi et commença sans préambule:

« Pourquoi, avoir menti?

-sur quoi, demandais-je l'innocence réincarnée.

-tu sais très bien sur quoi je te parle.

-Bah, c'est pas tr..

-Si! Me coupa Kyrana.

-bon, calme-toi. J'avais de bonnes raisons pour cela. J'aurais bien aimé un coup de pub, c'est vrai. Mais si c'est la même personne qui nous a envoyé les orks et les rats, elle se rendra compte que nous sommes très fortes et risque de nous envoyer des ennemis encore plus forts. Et cette fois là, elle s'attaquera à nous séparément. Une à une.

-tu ne réfléchis pas un peu trop?

-jamais. On dit souvent que l'union fait la force alors pourquoi pas pour notre cas?

-mouais. Mais n'empêche, que je crois toujours que même si on n'avait pas eu notre coup de pub,le « méchant » nous aurait envoyé d'autres ennemis.

-bien sûr. Mais c'est au cas où. Et en plus elle pourrait penser que nous sommes mortes dans l'attaque d'aujourd'hui.

-ton raisonnement est incorrect.

-si.

-non.

-si.

-NON, hurla t-elle.

-si tu veux.

-j'ai raison, siffla t-elle. Je me débrouillerai seule.

-peut-être ou peut-être pas.

-bon stop, les filles coupa Chloé. Je commence à avoir de la migraine.

-tais-toi, la rabrouai-je. Kyrana, écoute-moi. Je comprends ton sentiment de célébrité mais regarde-toi. Montre-moi tes mains.

-mes mains? Me répondit prudemment Kyrana.

-oui.

-les voilà. Elle me montra la paume de ses mains.

-non, les autres.

-les autres? -elles me regardèrent avec inquiétude-. »

je retournai les mains de Kyrana. Alice étouffa un cri de surprise, les jointures des mains de Kyrana étaient déchiquetées. La peau était complètement déchirée. Kyrana elle-même semblait choquée. Alice se précipita sur les mains de Kyrana et commença la guérison de ses plaies. Kyrana grimaçait sous la douleur mais ne dit rien. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle était vraiment résistante. Plus que moi en tout cas. C'est vraiment fou.

Alice finit sa guérison. Kyrana la remercia avec ferveur. Alice rougit et se dandina. Ah, quel malheur d'avoir une peau blanche et de rougir si facilement!

La discussion était terminée sur un match nul.

oOo

Bien sûr, quand je rentrai chez moi, mes parents m'attendaient déjà et ils étaient au bord de l'évanouissement. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'embrasser et me serrer dans leurs bras en sanglotant et disant que j'avais eu une chance incroyable d'être vivante. Apparemment,mes parents n'avaient pas encore fait le lien entre l'attaque d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. Ô, béni sois-tu Dieu de la chance.

Mes amies avaient eu droit au même manège d'après Adrienne. Elle aussi se plaignait:

« Tu te rends compte, devant tout le monde ma mère m'a serré dans ses bras en pleurant. Et je ne te parle pas de mon père.

-ma pauvre. Moi c'était à la maison, j'ai eu plus de chance.

-moi, c'était au métro. Au MÉTRO.

-oui, oui, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas sourde.

-si, me taquina t-elle

-bien sûr que non.

-je vais porter plainte.

-À?

-Au Dieu de la compassion.

-il est débordé en ce moment.

-C'est ça. Ne me fais pas croire que tu le connais.

-Bah, si on ne peut pas être rigolote avec toi.

-c'est interdit.

-selon?

-selon moi.

-OK. La vanité ne t'étouffe pas.

-je ne suis pas vaniteuse, mais réaliste.

-hum hum. D'accord. Bon, salut. À demain. »

j'adorais avoir ces conversations avec Adrienne juste avant de dormir. Donc je m'endormis.

oOo

Le matin, je m'en allai comme d'habitude à...non, j'allais à une nouvelle école. Puisque hier, la mienne avait perdu sa totalité de professeurs sauf un qui faisait la une des magazines « people »...Donc je me dirigeais vers une école tout aussi miteuse que celle de Zebras puisqu'elle n'avait pas elle non plus d'uniformes. Elle s'appelait Tiger. Eh oui, avant j'allais chez zèbrounet, maintenant chez tigrounet. Su-per! Avec mes amies bien sûr. C'est fou, comme le système d'inscription de notre planète est rapide. Aujourd'hui j'avais l'intention de flemmarder pour une fois mais ma mère m'avait déjà trouvé une école. Comme les parents de Kyrana, Chloé, Alice et Adrienne. Tss. Franchement, les adultes ne comprennent rien à rien. Ne peuvent-ils pas penser que nous méritons une semaine de repos pour nous remettre des images d'horreur que nous avons vu et qui auraient pu nous marquer à jamais? Mais non. De toute façon, tous les adultes de cette Galaxie sont fous de la tête.

Donc je me dirigeais vers ma nouvelle école assez tranquille, dans une ruelle déserte quand...-vous savez la suite, ça devient une détestable habitude -des orks apparurent. Je l'avais parié. Et cette fois j'étais seule. Sans mes amies pour me défendre. Je n'étais pas Adrienne, je ne pouvais pas les survoler en leur tirant la langue en les traitant de porcs . Je n'étais pas Chloé, je ne pouvais pas faire apparaître des lianes pour les mettre K.O. Je n'étais pas Kyrana, je ne pouvais pas les impressionner en tordant une barre de métal. Et je n'étais pas Alice, je...Alice! Elle était en danger! Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre! Et m**** beinh, quoi? Dire des jurons ça calme.

Donc, je devais m'occuper d'eux vite fait, pour sauver Alice qui était en grave danger. Je plongeai au sol quand une lame me frôla le cou. Je fis un magnifique roulé-boulé et me redressai d'un bond en furetant de partout pour voir la prochaine attaque. Un ork trop grand pour mon goût, sauta et il se trouva très haut dans le ciel et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Je vis l'ork descendre du ciel au ralentit, je sentais mon cœur battre, le sang circuler dans mes veines, tout. Je sautai sur le côté. La lame de la hache s'enfonça dans le sol. Sans moi en dessous. J'entendis la Voix dire calmement:

« _Répètes après moi, Ombrelune ceci: Mi orahhater er imihi poirtier fren iliehter, Élémentarder._

_-_Ça va marcher? Et ça veut dire quoi?

_-ne t'en occupes pas. Vas-y. »_

je répétais avec crainte ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était quoi ce charabia? Les orks m'écoutèrent attentivement puis poussèrent des grognements de peur et reculèrent pour partir. Je restais là une seconde, bouche bée:

« Ça voulait dire quoi? Répétais-je, éberluée.

_-Tu le sauras au moment venu. _»

ouais, super la réponse.

_« Alice est en danger, elle est trois rues d'ici. Va la sauver. » _

Je me ressaisis et suivant les indications de la Voix, j'arrivais sur place. Alice était acculée dans un coin et ork levait sa hache de guerre pour la décapiter. J'arrivais en hurlant les mots que j'avais déjà dit aux autres orks qui s'enfuirent tous.

« Alice! Sa va?

-oui, me répondit-elle encore tremblante.

-tu n'es pas blessée?

-non. Mai..

-plus tard les questions, la coupais-je. Kyrana est en difficulté.

-hein?

-la Voix me dit qu'elle...-j'hésitais- est avec sa sœur qui est blessée. Elle a besoin de nous. -je me concentras sur les paroles de la Voix. Adrienne va bien, elle est déjà à l'école saine et sauve, elle nous attends avec Chloé.

-d'accord, dit-elle, en se redressant. »

Nous courûmes dans les ruelles sombres de la ruelle où pas un chat ne pointait son nez. Bien sûr quand nous arrivâmes sur place, Kyrana avait déjà mis ses adversaires K.O. Mais maintenant, elle se penchait sur le corps de sa petite sœur qui baignait dans son sang. Elle semblait être un patin désarticulé. Alice se précipita vers la blessée et commença à fermer les plaies les plus sanguinolentes. Mais le flot de sang ne tarissait pas. La petite fille de cinq ans mourrait. Je prie dans mes bras Kyrana et la forcit de détourner son regard de la scène. Elle pleurait en silence. Moi aussi sans le vouloir des larmes avaient commençaient à couler. Tristesse. Chagrin. Je vis Alice secouait les mains d'impuissance. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. La petite fille était morte en silence. Sans pleurer ou hurler. Sans reproches.

Mais soudainement, une incroyable source de lumière inonda la ruelle. Elle était aveuglante. Je plissais des yeux pour savoir d'où venait cette source de lumière. J'entendis la Voix chuchotait:

_« Le mage Blanc »_

et dans sa voix, il y avait un respect que je n'avais jamais entendu de la part d'elle. Et bien sûr je vis le mage Blanc qui était un homme très vieux. Iol avait une barbe blanche très longue qui frôlait le sol. Ses yeux étaient bleus et très expressifs. Euh, on ne se trouve pas dans Harry Potter, ma vieille! Les vieillards gentils n'existent pas, Dumbeldord n'existe pas. Ils me regarda et dit d'une voix douce et tranquille:

_« as-tu trouver ton chemin?_

-euh non? -mon Dieu, c'est qui ce gogo de la tête?-

_-ah, ton amie est morte?_ -super observateur le vioque-

-oui.

_-tu veux la revoir vivante?_

-évidemment.-cra-cra de la tête.

-voilà. »

il pointa son doigt sur la petite fille morte et prononça quelques mots puis il eut un rayon. Et la petite sœur cligna des yeux, se releva et regarda sa sœur et déclara:

« Hum, j'ai bien dormis. »

Kyrana lui sauta au cou en répétant qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour elle en sanglotant.

« _Ombrelune,Kyrana, Alice, Chloé, Adrienne, vos chemins seront long et périlleux mais ils resplendiront comme personne. Je vous attends à Symphonia, jeunes filles. Je vous attends. _

_-_Attendez! Criais-je. Pourquoi nous? Et pourquoi devrions-nous aller à Symphonia?

_-Les réponses que tu attends sont les là-bas. Je sens dans ton cœur, la peur que tes parents soient tués. Mais ne crains rien, j'y veillerai...tes amies, tes parents ont reçu mon message. À bientôt, jeunes filles, et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon cadeau. »_

et boom, il disparut comme il était venu. Et crotte. C'est quoi ces gens qui disparaissent comme ça? Ça devrait être interdit par la loi. Dès maintenant. C'est vraiment chiant.

J'attendais encore trois minutes. Puis je dis à Kyrana de grouiller sous peine de mort. J'étais inquiète pour Adrienne et Chloé et surtout pour mes parents qui m'attendaient déjà sûrement à l'école. Je marchais morose. Je n'avais pas dut tout aimée les paroles du mage blanc. Mais alors pas du tout. Alice semblait partager mon sentiment. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Et bien évidemment -comme je l'avais prévu-les parents d'Alice, de Kyrana, de Chloé, de Adrienne étaient là avec les miens. Ça allait barder.

« Nous allons avoir une petite conversation. Venez. »

je serra brièvement dans mes bras Adrienne et Chloé puis nous les suivîmes pour une fois docilement jusqu'à une petite salle prêté par l'école. Le père de Kyrana commença:

« Bon, je crois que vous avez tous reçu un message.

-oui. Répondis-je.

-je n'ai pas du tout compris.

-c'est normal, commençais-je courageusement puis que les autres se taisaient. Nous sommes toutes les cinq, depuis quelques temps attaquées par différents type de monstres. D'abord, des orks ensuite par des rats géants et pour finir aujourd'hui même par des orks de nouveau. Et ils on toujours eu le même objectif, nous. Et je crois sans l'intervention du mage Blanc. Votre fille serait morte. Je n'ai rien compris en moi-même ce qu'il voulait dire mais j'ai retenu l'essentiel, il nous a dit un message à peine caché: « si vous restez ici, vos proches paieront le prix comme l'a déjà payer vos camarades à l'école. C'est pourquoi vous devez partir. » Voilà, ce qu'est j'ai entendu. Et je crois qu'il a raison.

-Ombrelune! Tu sais ce que tu dis, me dit ma mère furieuse.

-Parfaitement répondit Chloé à ma place, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Nous devons partir. Vous pouvez dire que nous sommes jeunes, que c'est dangereux mais je crois que l'heure de nous envoler est venu. Et je ne veux plus voir de morts, je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne veux surtout pas que vous mourrez. Peut-être que c'est un guet-apens. Peut-être mais tant pis.

-oui, je le pense aussi, dit Adrienne les yeux dans ceux de sa mère et de son père. C'est trop dangereux pour vous et pour nous de rester ici. C'est clair. D'autres viendront. Si nous nous éloignons d'ici, nous avons plus de chance de ne pas nous faire trouver par ces monstres. En plus, papa pourrait créer des illusions pendant un certain moment pour faire croire à l'ennemi que nous sommes toujours là.

-Qui vous dit, que ce 'est vous les victimes convoitées? Demanda la mère d'Alice. Et pourquoi s'intéresserait-t-il par des filles comme vous?

-maman, je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'intéresserait à nous par contre c'est écrit noir sur blanc que l'on veut nous tuer. Je ne crois pas aux hasard. Ils étaient tous là pour nous tuer et...mais je crois que nous devrions pas partir.

-pourquoi?la questionnais-je.

-parce que c'est dangereux dehors...et nous n'avons pas de pouvoir suffisant si une horde de cinquante orks nous tombent dessus.

-c'est vrai, renchérit sa mère.

-euh,je peux dire quelque chose? Demanda le père de Kyrana.

-oui, bien sûr, répondit ma mère en quête de soutien.

-je crois que les filles ont raison. Les orks reviendront en plus grand nombre. Après tout, je m'y connais en ork. »

les parents le regardèrent tout à fait scandalisés. Mais la mère de Kyrana semblait d'accord avec lui, après tout, son mari était militaire, elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour la description de ce genre de monstres qu'il traquait. Adrienne qui avait aussi un esprit de stratège et militaire le comprit parfaitement. Il voulait dire dans ses mots que si les orks attaquaient de nouveau, elles seraient plus forte éloignées d'eux car elles seraient toujours ensemble et elles ne seraient pas gênées comme aujourd'hui par une sœur ou petit frère et qu'eux les parents et la famille seraient en sécurité si elles fichaient le camp. Merci! Adrienne plissa les yeux en comprenant le message mais ne fit pas de remarque blessante. Elle sourit intérieurement.

« j'ai peur, dit Adrienne, je pense que c'est n'importe quoi de partir d'ici, mais je pense que si on va Symphonia, on aura nos réponses. Et le mage Blanc m'intrigue aussi. C'est tout. »

ses parents la regardèrent comme si elle avait avalé un lion au petit-déjeuner. Une voix charmante et douce s'éleva:

_« Eh bien, je crois que le problème est réglé. Ces jeunes filles feront route avec moi. »_

et voilà le mage Blanc était réapparu pile poil au bon moment. Il a une sonnette d'alarme chez lui ou quoi? Son sourire de vieillard paisible lui collait vraiment à la peau. Les adultes étaient statufiés. Ma mère finit par dire dans un murmure:

« je rêve.... »

en effet, elle n'était pas la seul à avoir eu cette réaction étrange. Le père d'Adrienne murmurait des paroles sans sens bouche bée. Apparemment le « mage Blanc » n'était pas son vrai nom puisque les adultes le connaissaient car ils n'avaient pas réagi au nom du « mage Blanc ». et voilà un secret de plus. Mais en faite c'était la Voix qui s'était trompée, pas elles. Bah, zut alors! La Voix n'était donc pas aussi fiable qu'elle ne le pensait?

Le vénérable vieillard nous regarda une par une avec son sourire de dément toujours scotché aux lèvres, c'est tellement rassurant. Haha! Bref, il nous regardait toutes, l'air de dire qu'il nous passait un message top secret. Cool. Comment on fait pour le déchiffrer? Allô, Énigma? Non, elle devait être en panne.

Mes amies semblaient avoir parfaitement compris le message. Ce qui me mit en rogne. Et m****, pourquoi, je ne pigeais pas moi?

_« c'est parce que ton esprit est fermé. _me répondit le « mage Blanc à haute voix.

-fermé? Bégayais-je.

-_oui, fermé par une barrière infranchissable._ -il me regarda de ses yeux perçants en essayant de briser sûrement ses « barrières ». _ton esprit est troublé. Peiné._ _Il ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Il se referme sur lui, tout seul avec ta peine._

-merci de l'avoir remarquée, ironisais-je de mauvais poil. »

il me refit le coup des yeux qui vous regarde jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Merci j'en avais déjà eu. Il détourna son regard du mien. Béni sois-tu Dieu. Et dit:

« _Elles doivent partir. Maintenant. Les forces des ténèbres commencent à bouger. L'heure est grave. Elles doivent retrouver leurs pouvoirs et les maîtriser avant l'arrivé du Mal. Le Mal les veut. Il veut les avoir eu les tuer avec elles ne deviennent une trop grande menace pour eux et pour leurs projets. Elles doivent venir à Symphonia au plus vite. Les Forces anciennes qui étaient endormies ont commencé à se réveiller, les Forces se réveillent, une guerre sanglante et déterminante se prépare. _

-n'importe quoi! J'étais d'accord pour partir à Shymponia pour savoir pourquoi on nous attaquait mais pas pour nous battre et tout le tralala, criais-je. On n'est pas dans un roman de fantastique, bon sang! C'est pas parce qu'un vieux cornichon qui a l'air sage nous dit de sauver le monde qu'on doit le faire en nous faisant toutes tuer! On n'est pas des superwomans, on ne peut pas tuer tout les méchants avec un bazooka, on est des lycéenne! Ces histoires de mal qui arrive pour nous tuer et tout, c'est n'importe quoi! Réveillez vous, disais-je en faisant des grands mouvements de bras. ON-N'EST-PAS-DANS-UN-ROMAN! et...et cette histoire des pouvoirs et tout...tout! Vraiment n'importe quoi! Vous y croyez bêtement en plus, en train de me regarder comme si j'étais malade, mais c'est vous qui êtes malade, mes filles! Bougez vous les fesses!

-Ombrelune, c'est TOI qui dois te réveiller, répondit Alice. C'est pourtant clair, non? Si...si, je dis bien si, bien sûr une telle armée existait réellement, et que le mage ne dit pas n'importe quoi, et que nous avons des pouvoirs, eh bien, quoi qu'on décide on serait dans la danse de la mort de cette guerre.

-comment peux-tu en être sûr de toi? Demandais-je des larmes aux yeux. -non mais qu'elle idiote je fais, je ne pleurais plus depuis mes treize ans!

-...je crois qu'il n'y a pas de réponse à ce que tu dis, dis Alice. Mais je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur que ce que dit le mage est vrai. Je pense que nous le pensons toutes ici. Tu dois ouvrir tes yeux, Ombrelune, tu ne voies rien, mais moi je vois maintenant, tout est clair pour moi.

-tu parles comme une droguée, rétorquais-je. Une accro à l'héroïne, au cannabis, tu as les bons symptômes. Yeux dans le vague, béate.

-peut-être. Mais tu dois me comprendre. Tu... »

Alice se coupa elle-même, Ombrelune avait le regard spécial qu'elle avait quand elle parlait avec la Voix. Un regard vague qui semblait aller très loin, un regard un peu terrifiant, sans sentiments, vide mais beau aussi. Ses yeux prenaient toujours une couleur un peu violette. Alice respecta son temps d'intimité avec la Voix:

« tu as entendu Alice? On dirait entendre vraiment une droguée! M'exclamais-je.

_-oui, mais écoutes le mage Blanc, ce qu'il dit est vrai, quoi que tu penses._

_-_non! J'ai pas envi! C'est n'importe quoi! Partir dans cette école pour savoir des réponses, oui. Partir en guerre, non! Partir sauver le monde, non! Et sûrement pas combattre les forces du Mal! Le Mal, il est mort depuis plus de trois milles ans.

_-dis moi en plus, je ne m'en rappelle pas._

-fais moi tourner en bourrique en plus! Ne te prives surtout pas! Bon en bref, il y a cinquantes milles ans, des forces venus d'une très lointaine planète ont débarqué chez nous. Ils avaient zigouiller la moitié de la population quand le gouvernement a décidé de bouger ses grosses fesses en envoyant des soldats du dimanche contre les mystérieux attaquants venu de très loin avec des pouvoirs magique très puissant. Bien sûr les soldats ont tous été charcutés. Et vraiment pas de chance, le gouvernement à trop peur pour résister, résultat, notre belle planète a été conquise. Bien sûr, il y a des gars un peu plus courageux que les autres qui décident de se révolter, mais manque de chance, ils crèvent tous, par contre il y a quand même un bon côté. Les immortels qui n'avaient pas réagi jusqu'à là, sont sortis de leurs palais et nous ont sauvé en créant la célèbre école, Symphonia. Et les immortels ont étaient tous cool avec nous les pauvres humains en se sacrifiant pour concentrer leurs pouvoirs dans le corps de cinq Sphériens, qui ont pu faire capituler les méchants qui se sont enfuis. Et voilà, fin de l'histoire. Happy end.

_-Et dis moi, ces cinq Sphériens, qu'est-ce-qu'ils sont devenus?_

-Ils ont disparu de la surface de la planète mais ça c'est beaucoup plus après parce qu'ils ce sont réincarnés plusieurs fois avant.

-_Pourquoi_?

-bonne question, mais personne ne le sait, peut-être sont ils morts? Ils ont fait pas mal de truc avant leurs « disparitions » quand même. Par exemple, il y en a un d'eux qui est devenu le directeur de Symphonia et il a fait en sorte que les enfants dont le pouvoir est le plus puissant de venir dans son école pour les former et la tradition est restée aujourd'hui. Un autre exemple, ils ont permis à l 'humanité à se reconstruire. C'étaient des vrais héros , quoi!

_-quels sont les dernières paroles de ces personnes?_

-Oui, euh attends, ah! Voilà ça me revient, ça dit un truc comme ça -on l'a étudié en classe, trop galère:

« _Enfants du futur, sachez que nous reviendrons...quand le Mal commencera à se réveiller nous enverrons les porteurs de lumière. Attendez nous jusqu'à là. »_

voilà c'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

_-bien, tu vas bientôt comprendre. Ombrelune, acceptes la proposition du mage. Il est sage. Écoutes le et tu l'entendras aussi. »_

bref, la Voix ne m'avait aidé que pour m'embrouiller encore plus avec cette histoire. Elle m'avait plutôt complètement largué dans du couscous. Chouette! Vive le couscous!

Alice me regarda avec un air calme qui m'énervais quelque peu. Je plongea mon regard dans celui du mage et...je ne sais pas comment le dire je me suis sentie aspirée par son regard bleu. À travers ce regard fascinant, je vis des montagnes blanches, des vallées vertes, des champs de forêt, des glaciers, des déserts, des enfants jouant ensemble...que de beaux paysages qui disparurent tous pour laisser place à la désolation totale. Les enfants qui jouaient auparavant, pleuraient seuls tous devant le corps de leurs parents tués d'une façon atroce. Les jolies vallées vertes avaient laissés place à une vallée complètement rouge de sang et beaucoup, beaucoup d'images. j'entendais presque une voix me dire:

« regardes, Ombrelune, regardes. Regardes le malheur que tu as apporté dans le monde alors que tu avais le pouvoir de l'arrêter à temps. ».

je me secoua. Je revins à la réalité. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentis différente. Je voyais pourtant la même chose qu'avant mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout étaient nets maintenant. J'avais l'impression de savoir tout sur tout: pourquoi les saisons changent, pourquoi la mort existe...

Alice me regarda et je lui rendit son regard, je la remerciai. Je pris parole, gonflée d'une énergie intérieur nouvelle:

« maman, papa, chers parents, nous allons partir. C'est certain. Demain. À 9h00, nous serons plus là. Je crois que c'est le bon choix. Je suis sûr de moi. »

je les regardai un par un dans le regard pour faire peser mes paroles. Finalement ma mère tomba dans les sanglots suivie par tout les parents, père et mère. Moi-même, j'essuyai une larme qui avait coulé. Je salua le mage puis je quittai la salle suivie de mes parents qui continuaient de pleurer.

oOo

De retour dans ma chambre, je me rendis compte des changements en moi. Je ne voyais rien et je voyais tout. Je regardai un long moment ma peluche préférée déchirée de partout. Ce nounours où j'avais séché mes larmes, qui m'avait soutenu. Maintenant, je n'en voyais plus son utilité. J'étais une chenille dans son cocon qui attendait de muer en magnifique papillon. Libre comme l'air. Libre comme les nuages. Prêt à tenir tête devant les plus féroces des tempêtes.

Je sortis un sac à dos et je commençais à trier ce que j'avais besoin et le reste inutile. Je pris mes sous-vêtements les plus confortable et qui tenait le plus au chaud. Je prie également des vêtements facile à mettre et qui laissait une grande manœuvre des mouvements. Une robe de soirée au cas où.

Puis les chaussettes même barème: confortable et chaude et des collants. De l'argent, tout mes économies passèrent j'avais 5000 Mégasphérie ( à peu près 500 euros). J'avais toujours étais une économique. Pas le choix avec un avare comme grand-père, c'est dans les gènes. Je répartis soigneusement l'argent dans différents endroits de mon sac et dans mon sac à main. Si je me faisais volé, je ne serai pas totalement fauchée. Paranoïaque en plus. Bon, qu'est-ce-qui me manquait donc? Euh...voyons, brosse à dents...OK. Parfum...OK. Savon...OK. Kit de maquillage -pour faire plaisir à Kyrana-...OK. Et zut! Je ne savais pas quoi, mais il manquait bien quelque chose. Je me creusais les méninges quand la Voix remarqua:

_« La bague._

_-_quelle bague?

_-celle que tu as reçu pour ton anniversaire. Elle est sur le bureau._

-ah oui, merci! »

je me précipitai sur le bureau en désordre pour chercher ma bague. Je tria rapidement les feuilles et je finis par la retrouver. Ma bague noir était sur mon doigt à présent et je ne cessai de la regarder. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle me plaisait et elle ne prenait pratiquement pas de place. Deux bonnes raisons pour la prendre avec moi.

Je me lavai en restant le plus longtemps possible sous le jet d'eau tiède rassurant. Je tremblais d'excitation, demain une nouvelle vie m'attendait!

oOo

Je rêvais: j'étais dans une salle noire où un feu brûlait en son centre une femme aux cheveux noirs criait, dans ses bras gisait un homme qui était mort baignant dans son sang. La femme semblait désespérée elle hurlait et gémissait à en fendre l'âme. Des hommes encapuchonnés approchaient l'air mauvais. Les yeux de la jeune femme était blancs, les iris avaient disparus. Elle hurla:

« cor ni ruter usum male dufrt car ueis sic!! »

il eut un éclair blanc, et les quatre silhouettes furent désintégrés. La femme maintenant était à bout de souffle. Elle me regarda et je réprimai un cri. La femme qui était là c'était...moi. Elle me regarda un long moment puis elle me sourie douloureusement. Elle semblait dire dans son sourire, qu'elle compatissait et qu'elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas encore. Elle murmura des paroles puis une lumière divine les frappa et ils disparurent dans un halo de lumière blanche pour s'élever vers le ciel.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en pensant que quelque chose d'exceptionnel s'était passé. Ma mémoire me revenu peu à peu augmentant mon rythme cardiaque. Et bien sûr quand ma mère passa son bout de nez, j'étais complétement au bord de la crise des nerfs. Ma mère me calma et me força à m'assoir sur le bout de mon lit. Elle avait les traits tirés d'une personne qui avait passé une nuit blanche et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffés étaient en désordre et plein de nœuds. Elle semblait mal à l'aise. Finalement elle prit mes mains entre les siennes et me regarda dans les yeux et sans détour, elle me dit d'une voix blanche:

« es-tu sûre de toi?

-oui, m'man. Et d'ailleurs...je crois que c'est le meilleur choix que je n'ai jamais fait. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Symphonia semble me chanter et m'attire...par contre je ne te promet rien. Peut-être que je vais mourir et si je venais à mourir, sachez que toi et papa vous êtes les êtres les plus merveilleux que j'ai pu rencontrer. Mais ne soyons pas pessimiste ès que je serai là-bas je te téléphonerai et dans quatre mois, je viendrai prendre une pause avec mon petit ami. »

ma mère me sourit sous la boutade et elle sembla être décharger d'un énorme fardeau. Elle me baisa le front et m'aida à finir les paquetages. Nous plaisantions presque quand l'heure des adieux vint. Mon père me regarda longuement comme s'il voulait à jamais se souvenir de mon visage puis il m'embrassa sur la joue en me donnant sa bénédiction. Euh, c'est pas comme si j'allais me marier, espèce de grande nouille! Je ne disais rien pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. L'aéroport spatial faisait rêver chaque année des milliers de jeunes Sphériens. Quoi de mieux que de piloter ses énormes vaisseaux pour aller explorer de nouvelles planètes? Les vaisseaux semblaient tous sortis tous de Star Wars. Bref, c'était du solide. À l'endroit du rendez-vous, je retrouvais ma chère Adrienne en train de baver quasiment sur la fenêtre donnant une vue sur les vaisseaux en train de s'envoler. Je lui tapotais l'épaules en disant en riant:

« Arrêtes de baver Adrienne, t'es en train de terroriser les pilotes. Ils doivent penser que t'es une nouvelle espèce de monstre.

-haha, très drôle, Ombrie. Je me marre. Vises moi plutôt Kyrana qui arrive. »

je faillis mourir d'un infarctus. Kyrana était venue avec au moins trois valises énormes! On allait partir pour une aventure: pas pour faire les boutiques et se maquiller en combattant quand même! Kyrana du haut de ses sandales avec des talons de dix centimètres de haut les embrassèrent en s'exclamant:

« Alors, les filles prêtent pour l'aventure?

-euh oui! Répondit Adrienne. Mais t'ai sûre d'emmener tous ces bagages.

-mais bien sûr! S'indigna Kyrana. Dans la première, il y a un nécessaire à maquillage plus une trousse de premier secours et mes affaires de toilettes. Dans la deuxième, il y a mes habits d'hiver et d'été. Dans la troisième, il y a mes chaussures, sandales, tongs, et sacs. C'est absolument, nécessaire! Et vous les filles où sont vos valises?

-ben, c'est celles là, dis-je en pointant du doigt mon sac.

-oh my God! Ne me dis pas que tu as mis tout tes habits et tout le nécessaire dans ce...truc!

-ben oui. »

Kyrana faillit nous faire une crise de hyperventilation sur le champs. Elle disait que c'était impossible et qu'on était des femmes datant de la préhistoire. Elle nous exigea une description complète de nos bagages. Elle s'évanouit. Puis au bout d'une minute, elle se releva d'un bond et commença à nous faire la morale en disant qu'elle nous ferait un stage de « féminisation » dès que possible. Une voix ensommeillé et tranquille nous appela:

« salut! Dès que je suis dans l'avion, je roupille. J'ai trop envie de dormir. »

la marmotte du groupe apparut. Elle traînait par terre un volumineux sac à dos. Kyrana faillit de nouveau s'évanouir. Et nous gonda toutes les trois. Adrienne répondait et pointait du doigt les endroits où son raisonnement était faux. Elle s'amusait vraiment à le faire, la petite sadique. Chloé quant à elle s'était endormie sur le carrelage en prenant comme oreiller son sac. Elle bavait un peu. Dieu soit loué, Alice arriva essoufflée une dizaine de minutes plus tard mettant à terme, la discussion de Kyrana et d'Adrienne. Pile poil au bon moment. Alice s'excusa de son retard. Je réveillai Chloé puis toutes les cinq nous formâmes un cercle avec nos bras et nous nous regardâmes attentivement. Finalement, Alice dit solennellement:

« à partir de ce jour, nous sommes toutes les cinq sœurs de sang. Nous jurons de nous entraider quoi qu'il arrive et d'être unies.

-je le jure dit Kyrana en souriant.

-je le jure dit Adrienne le visage figé.

-euh je le jure aussi mais j'ai troooppp la flegme dit Chloé en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire..

-moi aussi concluais-je. »

nous restâmes un moment comme ceci puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Un rire insoucieux. Un rire chargé d'amitié et de promesse. Nous nous détachâmes l'une des autres puis nous fîmes face à nos parents. Qui se serraient entre eux en reniflant. Les billets en main je m'avançais vers eux et je lâchai:

« à bientôt. »

puis je mis mon sac sur mon dos et sans un regard en arrière je partis en direction de la douane. Mes amies me suivirent une à une, le visage mélancolique. Je ne fis pas de commentaire. Je présentai mon passeport et celui de mes amies et les tickets d'avion.

Le passé était le passé maintenant je devais vivre dans mon présent et de mon avenir.

oOo

je caressai la vitre. Je ne voyais rien. Que du noir. Notre vaisseau en partance de Sphère pour un aller simple pour Symphonia. Les étoiles brillaient de milles feux sur la toile noire. Je sentais mon esprit partir très loin d'ici. Je volais avec les météorites et je regardais le monde et ses mystères avec elles. Je voyais des planètes inconnues, des étoiles qui mourraient. Tout. Mon regard allait plus loin qu'elles et je...et un brusque mouvement du vaisseau me tira de mon songe.

« Ombrelune! Réveilles toi bon sang! Espèce de marmotte réveilles-toi! C'est grave on se fait attaquer! »

je me réveillai le regard hagard. Je n'étais pas avec les météorites, j'étais dans le vol 314. et zut! C'était un si beau rêve. Puis je me rappelai des paroles d'Adrienne. Quoi? On nous attaquait?

« oui, bienvenue sur Sphère! On nous attaque! Des pirates du ciel! »

des..pirates du ciel?! Je croyais que ça n'existait pas et que c'était seulement dans les histoires pour les petits: « si tu es méchant, les pirates du ciel vont te punir! » n'importe quoi! Je me levai d'un bond et suivie Adrienne qui m'emmena jusqu'à une salle blindé où tout les passagers étaient rassemblés. Ils tremblaient tous de peur. Je promenais mon regard autour de moi:Les mères serraient leurs enfants contre eux et les amoureux s'enlaçaient en quête de réconfort. Au fond de la salle, je retrouvais Chloé, Alice et Kyrana qui avaient un sourire qui ne me disait qu'elles avaient un plan. Au étage supérieur j'entendis le pas des hommes armés parcourir le couloir. Avec un visage résigné je me tournai vers Kyrana qui me dit avec un sourire complice:

« voilà, on a un plan... »

oOo

maintenant, je parcourais les couloirs avec Chloé pour tendre une embuscade à tout les pirates qu'on croisait. Bref, le plan de Kyrana était simple: au lieu de rester bêtement dans la salle, on devait se séparer en deux groupes puis assommer voir tuer tout les pirates qu'on croisait. Super! Jusqu'à là nous avions réussi à en ligoté et assommé cinq. J'indiquais à l'avance l'arrivé des pirates puis Chloé faisait apparaître des lianes et voilà. Donc, nous étions au coin du couloir à attendre l'arrivé d'un groupe de trois pirates. Et paf, on leur tombe dessus et on les ligotes. Vite fait bien fait. Par contre, on a intérêt à grouiller, je sentais l'énergie magique de Chloé baisser dangereusement. Encore un ou deux pirates et on se réfugie dans la salle. Tout d'un coup Chloé se sent nauséeuse. Comme sur le point de vomir. Elle était toute verte. M***! elle avait trop utilisée son pouvoir! On devait tous de suite prendre le chemin dur retour. Je me précipitais vers Chloé et la soutiens en la traînant presque dans le couloir. Nous faisions trop de bruits. C'était dangereux. On devait plutôt se planquer quelques part en attendant que son malaise passe. Je tirais Chloé vers une petite pièce. Aussitôt arrivées Chloé s'effondra sur ses jambes trop faible en gémissant. Elle semblait avoir de la fièvre. Je me rongeais les ongles jusqu'au sang sans savoir quoi faire quand une voix joyeuse dit:

« ben, qu'est-ce-qui vous arrive? »

je sursautais me traitant d'idiote mentalement. Un garçon se tenait dans un coin de la pièce l'air ébahis. J'élaborais une réponse à la quatrième vitesse en remarquant plusieurs choses: premièrement, ce garçon avait des cheveux noirs très ébouriffé. Deuxièmement, il ne semblait pas du tout étonné. Troisièmement, il portait l'uniforme des pirates de l'air.

« ma copine est malade, ça se voit pas?

-ben si mais là vous deviez être en sécurité dans une salle top secrète, non?

-ouaip, mais c'était trop nul, alors on est sortit prendre l'air.

-bah dis donc, vous en avez eu de la chance de ne pas rencontrer des pirates du ciel.

-o..ouais!

-qu'est-ce-qu'elle? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Chloé qui continuait à gémir en se tenant la tête.

-chais pas. Elle s'est effondré tout d'un coup tout à l'heure. Je peux pas la guérir. En faite c'est quoi ton pouvoir?

-bah, ça je ne sais pas, répondit-il en se grattant la tête. »

me prenait-il pour une imbécile? Surement. Alors jouons à son jeu:

« ah bon?. Je croyais que tous le monde a des pouvoirs?

-euh, oui, sauf que moi je suis exception. Et toi?

-moi? Répondis-je en souriant. Eh bien... »

Comme si j'allais le dire. Le co****** Hum. Les jurons ça aide. La propriété de savoir la nature de son pouvoir était la plupart du temps facile à savoir. Les premiers signes de magie apparaissaient vers les six ans, après il faut aller voir un spécialiste sur la nature des pouvoirs et on est décidé. Par contre les sans-pouvoirs n'existaient pas, tout les habitants de la galaxie de Symphonia possédaient un minimum de pouvoirs. L'histoire du jeune pirate ne tenait pas debout. Je lui dédiai mon sourire de vampire numéro 1. Autrement dire un sourire très méchant et mielleux. C'est dans le sang! Le ton que j'utilisais devait être méchant pour la prochaine réplique. Il saurait que je plaisant pas même avec les petits rigolos de son genre qui avaient la plupart du temps une durée de vie moyenne frôlant les vingt ans. Pas de chance. Mais il ne faut pas taper sur les nerfs de certaines personnes susceptible de le rendre plus...laid. Dommage, einh surtout quand on a un visage craquant.

Chloé gémit faiblement, elle semblait aller mieux. Elle n'avait plus les lèvres toutes blanches et le sang semblait circuler à nouveau bien partout dans son corps. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus et la fièvre était partie. Je soupirais de soulagement en oubliant un instant le jeune pirate de l'air qui bien sûr se tordait de rire derrière mon dos. Comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. L'imbécile. Je sortis mon téléphone portable en soupesant le pour et le contre. Je ne voulais pas gêner Alice en plein combat mais l'état de Chloé était quand même alarmant même si elle reprenait des couleurs. J'hésitais encore une demi-minute puis finalement j'appelais Alice sur son portable. Qui décrocha en hurlant, elles étaient plein combat et crotte! J'expliquais rapidement la situation de Chloé puis je l'entendis dire Adrienne et à Kyrana de se dépêcher parce qu'il avait une urgence. Je me mordis les lèvres au point de me les couper.

Je me tournais en direction de Chloé et du jeune pirate qui était penché au-dessus d'elle et...l'embrassait. Je vous le jure. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte. Et en plus à en voir le visage de Chloé qui rosissait, il devait embrasser super bien. Berk! Je quittais la salle sans attendre pour les laisser à leurs « occupations ». je pensais que ce n'était pas un simple baiser, dans la façon de projeter sa magie, il y a plusieurs façons dont la plus commune est les mains. Mais d'autres qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance sont obligés de passer la magie par autre par donc dans le cas du pirate de l'air par la bouche. Enfin, si il ne l'embrassait pas tout simplement. Bref, j'étais comme une idiote à attendre. Alice, Adrienne et Kyrana déboulèrent comme des folles dans le couloir. Je leur expliquais la situation et Alice dont le rôle infirmière lui convenait parfaitement. Elle me demanda les symptômes de Chloé et soupira

en reconnaissant juste un excès de magie. Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce malgré mes vives protestations. Quand même un peu d'intimité, s'il vous plaît.

OOo

bon. Je me calme. Je dois oublier que Kyrana a failli dégommer le pirate en l'écrabouillant sur le mur et que Adrienne a failli finir le spectacle en beauté en lui lançant Alice à la figure. Mais en faite c'est tout à fait ma faute, j'aurais dû prévenir qu'il y avait un pirate dans la pièce mais j'étais tellement obsédée par l'état de Chloé que je l'avais « oubliée ». mais malheureusement pour lui, il avoua qu'il n'avait pas du tout réussit à guérir Chloé. Alice soupira et passa sa main sur le front de Chloé en marmonnant un sortilège quelconque pendant que Kyrana et Adrienne s'occupaient « gentiment » de leur prisonnier en l'utilisant comme ballon. Eh oui, ça sert d'avoir des muscles, surtout pour martyriser son ennemi.

Alice avait les yeux plissés, elle aussi commençait à se fatiguer, elle avait beaucoup utilisé son pouvoir. Elle chassa la sueur qui perlait de son front. Elle devait réussir. Elle devait la sauver, elle devait toutes les sauver. Même les têtes brûlés comme Adrienne. Elle ne se sentait franchement pas bien. Le roulis du vaisseau, lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Elle préférait la mer et les poissons. Elle adorait l'eau et sa couleur bleue. Mais plus que tout, elle aimait voir les corail au fond des océans. Alice était un poisson, pas un oiseau comme Adrienne. Juste un poisson-chat qui perd ses kilos en trop pendant quelques minutes.

Adrienne s'amusait bien. Elle était dans son élément. Elle semblait presque entendre l'espace l'appeler. Elle sentait le vent caresser son visage depuis sa naissance, elle pouvait voler tous les matins au dessus des nuages pendant que le soleil se levait devenant pendant quelques instant Dieu. Elle aimait bien Kyrana et Ombrelune. Alice et Chloé étaient des amies qui lui étaient chères mais plus éloignés. Comme chacune évoluaient dans son espace, dans son chemin, dans son avenir, s'éloignant des une des autres pour affronter chacune sa destinée.

Kyrana détestait l'air. Elle préférait la terre ferme où elle ne risquait pas de mourir en se faisant aspirer par l'espace. Elle préférait les grandes plaines vertes où poussait des arbres et des fleurs avec ses petits habitants. Rien de mieux pour la santé que la terre fertile et un chêne. Kyrana avait toujours une idée large de l'amour, elle filtrait mais sans plus. Les garçons avaient peur d'elle et de sa force. Pas de chance.

Et moi? Qu'est-ce-que j'étais? Une fille ou un monstre? Une paranoïaque, oui. Moi, je ne me sentais pas particulièrement spéciale mais...j'ai toujours cru que j'étais différente des autres, un peu. Mais quand on est là toutes les cinq, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes toutes spéciales et exceptionnelles. Au sens propre du terme:

« c'est normale. Vous êtes exceptionnelles.

-ben, je sais pas encore.

-l'heure viendra. »

elle m'aide trop. Note; ne jamais poser des questions à la Voix sous peine qu'elle ne réponde que sous des réponses encore plus incompréhensible. Bref, on avait les ennuis jusqu'au cou parce que tout le monde était protégés dans une salle blindé en attendant la police de l'air intervienne alors que nous on est dans une petite salle AVEC un pirate et on a BOUISILLÉ la moitié de leur équipe. Cool. Et en plus Chloé ne se réveillait toujours pas. Je devais faire le guet parce que les autres s'amusaient -Adrienne et Kyrana torturaient leur prisonnier en chantant de l'opéra-. Je les fusillais du regard pour les faire baisser le volume. Aussi utile de parler à un mur pour qu'il se pousse.

Alice peinait. Elle ne pouvait que guérir normalement que les blessures superficiels mais pas une maladie à l'intérieur même du corps. Trop dangereux sans formation. Risque de malformation après la guérison ou d'aggraver ma blessure. Ne jamais, JAMAIS, guérir les blessures intérieurs lui avait dit sa mère. La magie est un élément sauvage qui ne te répond pas quelques fois. Tu dois le contrôler, le dompter avant de faire ses choses. Tu dois laisser couler la magie en faisant attention de ne pas te faire engloutir. La magie est vorace tu ne dois jamais te laisser avaler par elle. Elle peut-être ton amie un jour et l'autre, non. Surtout pour nous, les magiciens de basse classe. La magie c'est dangereux. C'est un outil. Ni bon ni mauvais. Sa mère lui avait martelé ses paroles le jour de ses six ans, elle avait retenu la leçon et l'avait suivie, jusqu'à ce jour. Son amie était en danger. Tant pis pour les conséquence. Elle se rappela de la formule magique de sa mère qui permettait de transmettre ses forces à un être vivant.

Je la regardai, vaguement inquiète. Que voulais donc faire Alice? Je n'étais jamais sûre de ce que faisais Alice. Elle me rassura du regard et se concentra en prononçant des paroles bizarres.

Même Adrienne et Kyrana avaient arrêté leurs jeux stupides. Elles se taisaient et regardaient faire Alice. Alice avait les mains qui tremblaient et elle semblait fiévreuse. Et dans une explosion de lumière Chloé se réveilla en grognant. Sans bruits, Alice tomba. Je me précipitais vers elle. Elle n'était qu'assommée. Je soupirais de soulagement puis en traitant de tout les noms possibles je me jetai sur Chloé. Avec Adrienne et Kyrana qui en firent autant. Chloé semblait surprise.

oOo

nous rapportâmes Alice dans la salle blindé en laissant derrière nous le pirate qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter en hurlant. Adrienne lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui régla le tout. D'un accord tactique on avait décidé de ne rien dire du baiser du pirate à Chloé qui allait sûrement nous refaire une crise.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la salle qui était bien sûr fermer, nous entendîmes la célèbre sirène d'alarme des policiers de l'air qui arrivait pas très discrètement. Les pirates de l'air prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous. Et voilà. Franchement! Ils ne peuvent pas être plus discret?!

Nous reprîmes nos places dans le vaisseau et deux plus tard nous étions arrivées. Ouf! Entre temps Alice s'était réveillée et se disait être en pleine forme.

oOo

l'aéroport de Symphonia était gigantesque. Énorme. Monstrueux. Bref, c'était hyper grand, et je crois que nous nous sommes perdues, somme des pauvres idiotes. Nos valises dans nos mains nous étions mortes. Maintenant on est avachis sur des bancs en reprenant notre souffle. Et en plus, ce foutu mage Blanc n'apparaissait pas. Le lâcheur. Je me plaindrai au près de Dieu pour lui rapporter qu'en faite le mage Blanc est un tueur qui les assassine en les faisant mourir de fatigue et il ira directement en Enfer se faire rôtir par Lucifer en personne si je meurs bêtement dans cet aéroport. Et zut! C'était trop bête. Raaahhhh! J'ai sûrement plein d'ampoules dans les pieds. D'ailleurs Kyrana aussi car elle aussi gémissait en se frottant les pieds en quittant ses chaussures à talons chéries. Je dis d'une voix essoufflée:

« bon, il va falloir utiliser les grands moyens. La Voix?

-oui?

-euh, tu peux me dire où on peut trouver le mage Blanc?

-mmmh, eh bien, je ne sais pas.

-quoi? Ben, c'est bien la première fois.

-il y a des interférences dans les parages. Il y a une trop grande quantité de magie concentrée. Par contre je peux le contacter pour le faire venir et lui dire notre position.

-excellent. »

j'expliquais rapidement la situation a mes amies qui comprirent parfaitement. Je m'assis avec elle en soulageant mes jambes ankylosées. Je soupirais en regardant autour de moi. L'aéroport de Miracle était la première destination touristique et pour cause, elle abritait la meilleure école de magie dans la Galaxie. Il pouvait prendre des photos de l'établissement mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'y approcher de 800km. Miracle avait été donc une planète riche et prospère. Symphonia fascinait et attirait. Tout les ans des milliers de candidats espérés de rentrer dans cette école quasi-légendaire. D'ailleurs:

« dis, la Voix, c'est quand l'examen d'entrée de Symphonia?

-Dans quatre jours.

-quoi?! Et on doit le passer ce test?

-évidemment. Vous êtes déjà inscrites. Et bon courage. Vous allez vous faire charcuter. Les candidats viennent des quatre coins de la galaxie. Ce sont les plus forts qui viennent. Vous allez mourir!dit elle d'une voix joyeuse

-n'importe quoi! Et arrête de rigoler!

-c'est le mage blanc. Désolée. Je n'aie rien pu faire.

-elles vont me tuer.

-c'est normal.

-merci pour ton soutien qui me donne chaud au cœur, traîtresse. »

je me retournai vers mes amies un sourire faussement joyeux collé aux lèvres. Elles me regardèrent l'air de dire « attention, qu'est-ce que manigance Ombrelune? ». Trop sympa. Ça m'aidait trop.

« hum, ben voilà...y''entrée, répondis-je hyper vite comme si une fusée me collait au train.

-hein?!

-ben, ben euh...

-crache le morceau me suggéra Alice.

-vous savez, commençais-je maladroitement en maudissant le mage Blanc, euh pour trouver le mage Blanc, euh...il faut aller à Symphonia.

-On le sait, répondit patiemment Alice en m'encourageant de la tête.

-ben, il faut passer un test pour ça.

-pour faire quoi?

-pour rencontrer le mage Blanc.

-euh pourquoi?

-ben, il est à Symphonia sauf qu'on ne peut pas entrer dans Symphonia si on n'est pas un élève.

-non! Hoqueta Chloé choquée. Je vais mourir! Je suis nul pour les tests. Je vais me ramasser un zéro.

-désolé. Mais t'inquiète pas c'est sûrement seulement un test écrit.

-justement! »

« J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose.

-quoi????!!!! pitié! Ne me dis pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

-ben, le test.

-quel test?

-le test d'entrée.

-je sais. C'est un test écrit n'est-ce-pas?

-ben, non, c'est un test...euh, physique.

-quoi?!

-vous devez, eh bien, combattre des adversaires en utilisant de la magie. Après tout c'est normal, Symphonia est une école de magie pas d'intello.

-couac, m'étranglai-je au bord de l'asphyxie. Mais...mais...

-oui?

-aaaaargh! »

Et je m'écroulais sur Kyrana qui me retient en me regardant avec inquiétude. Un vieux dit quelque chose en grommelant à sa voisine à propos de la jeunesse folle. J'allais étrangler ce mage dès que possible. Je m'imaginais déjà:

« Bonjour, mes dames mes sieurs. Aujourd'hui nous sommes là pour le tournoi de Symphonia. Et accueillons....Ombrelune! »

Et là j'avance avec mes petits poings en face d'un mec hyper baraqué méchant et je crie:

« hep, le porc t'es mort! »

et je dis à la Voix de le réduire en bouillis ce que bien sûr je ne peux pas le faire puisque mon pouvoir consiste juste à parler avec quelqu'un dans ma tête. Et le combat finit par ma mort.

Donc, je reprenais mes esprits et j'eus l'intention de parler à propos du test quand une voix de femme hautaine s'éleva:

« excusez-moi, êtes-vous...Kyrana, Alice, Adrienne, Chloé et Ombrelune? »

Nous nous retournâmes vers la propriétaire de la voix. C'était une fille de notre âge. Et c'était une

« oh et zut, grommela Adrienne, une enchanteresse. »

Les enchanteresses étaient une espèce de créatures détestés par les filles. Les enchanteresses sont toutes des femmes magnifiques qui envoutaient tous les garçons qui leur plaisaient. Pas de chance. Bref, comme toute les enchanteresses, elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus et des lèvres naturellement très rouges. Pauvres de nous. Nous étions des pingouins boiteux à côté d'elle. La honte. Couac couac. Rooooooooh, je crois que Kyrana va nous faire une crise de jalousie. Oh ho. Clac clac.

« suivez-moi. Nous y allons. »

Nous la suivîmes docilement pendant que Kyrana lui lançait des éclairs dans le dos. Hahaha. Je me marrais dans son dos en me tenant les côtes. Elle me fusille du regard. J'adore ces crises de jalousies. Kyrana était une vraie folle et le pire c'est qu'elle est une folle intelligente. Elle est un peu comme un un hyène. Elle peut attendre très longtemps avant de fondre sur sa proie, elle était très célèbre pour ça dans notre école. Ouh ouh, j'aaadddoooore quand elle fait ça, c'est trop mais trop marrant. Je ne donne pas chère la peau de l'enchanteresse.

Enfin, bref, on parcourt l'aéroport TRÈS discrètement. Bien sûr, pour cela il faut oublier tout les regards qui nous suivaient avec envie. Aaaarrgghh. Adrienne, d'humeur joueuse, comme d'habitude, tira la langue à tous les passants, en marchant comme une starlette. Chloé baillait. Alice regardait partout autour d'elle l'air émerveillée et elle finit par buter sur l'enchanteresse qui tomba. Kyrana ronronna de plaisir pendant que Alice se rependait d'excuses. OK. La mentalité de notre groupe ne dépasse pas les trois ans.

Et bien sûr Kyrana eut droit à sa petite vengeance, je ne sais pas comment mais elle s'est débrouillée pour que l'enchanteresse reçoive une tarte avec beaucoup de chantilly dessus en pleine poire. Kyrana avait maintenant sa vengeance et j'étais tranquille pour un certain moment...

oOo

Bon, maintenant j'étais dans une chambre d'hôtel en train de me prélasser me préparant mentalement à recevoir les foudres de notre groupe en annonçant à tous le monde la « merveilleuse » nouvelle qui allait sûrement les « ravir ». Donc, je dormais:

des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, pleuraient. Les Élémentarders étaient morts. Morts par la faute de la princesse des ténèbres qui avaient envoutée leur chef. Le pays allaient tomber dans la désolation. Les ténèbres allaient revenir. Les ténèbres se réveillaient. Ils commençaient à bouger. Ils arrivent! PRÉPARE-TOI Ombrelune!

Je me réveillais, l'air hagard. Je me souvenais de quelque chose de très vague de mon rêve, juste une bribe: « ils arrivent! ». Bref, un rêve totalement inutile et bête comme si j'avais plus besoin de pression. Je me roulais en boule en calmant le rythme de mon cœur. Puis en poussant un soupir de lassitude je descendis mollement les marches pour rejoindre le salon où mes amies s'amusaient en se lançant des bouts de pain. Chloé semblait réviser des maths avec Alice en grimaçant de douleur. Elle disait souvent : « les maths c'est de la toruture ».Je détestais jouer la rabat-joie. Bon, autant se coller maintenant à la tâche, je m'interposai entre Kyrana et Adrienne qui maintenant faisaient une bataille de polochons, je reçu un coup d'oreiller sur la tête. Je pus voir les fameuses trente-six chandelles. Elles s'excusèrent puis tous de suite après me dire que j'étais « si » fragile! Navrant. Je les regardai une à une faussement sévère puis je dis d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux:

« bon, finis la rigolade, je suis franchement désolée mais je dois vous avouer quelque chose, vous savez le test...

-le test écrit? Ne m'en parle pas! Je vais vomir! Alice est en train de m'expliquer les puissances. Dit Chloé horrifié. C'est trop dur.

-ben, il n'y a pas de test écrit.

-quoi?! Chouette! S'écria Chloé en balançant son livre de maths quelque part.

-mais il y a un autre test.

-nooooonnn! Hurla Chloé au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

-un test très dur, continuai-je avec un sourire de sadique. J'adorais passer mes nerfs sur Chloé.

-nooonnnn! Je ne veux pas, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-si. Non, je rigolais.

-méchante! Je vais faire un...un...

-Un?

-un...un truc! Voilà un truc!

-wouah! Je suis morte de peur.

-bouh! Ombrelune, elle est trop méchante.

-enfin, bref, comme je le disais il n'y aura pas de test écrit mais pour rentrer dans Symphonia, il faut passer une sorte de compétition. On combat des adversaires avec sa magie et en fonction du niveau de ta magie, tu es accepté ou non. Compris? »

Elles me regardèrent une seconde, puis commencèrent à me hurler dessus, comme si c'était moi, qui avait décidé du programme du test. Et vu la capacité des poumons de Kyrana et d'Adrienne, je faillis devenir sourde. Kyrana cassa quatre pots de fleur avant de se calmer...pour un moment indéterminé. Adrienne, fut dans un certain sens plus calme, si on oublie la fois où elle avait failli m'étrangler. C'est tellement amusant. Alice me regarda avec inquiétude puis éclata en sanglots. La tension accumulée durant le combat dans le vaisseau venait d'éclater. Alice se tint la tête pendant que nous essayions de la réconforter. Elle finit par dire:

« mais, à quoi, pense donc ce mage? Nous faire combattre tous...tous ses machins....je ne comprends pas. Je ne le comprend. Je ne comprends pas ce que nous sommes en train de devenir.

-Alice...je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas si on peut rentrer chez nous, mais je ferai tout mon possible.

-non, ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que même si on rentrerait chez nous, on continuerait à nous attaquer. Mais c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'on nous manipule depuis le début sans rien nous expliquer et qu'on doit obéir sagement sans protester. Je déteste ça. J'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler.

-moi aussi, Alice. Mais on saura bientôt les réponses si on réussit ce fichu test. -merci »

j'étais désemparée. Je comprenais Alice. J'éprouvais exactement ce sentiment d'impuissance. Je quittai la pièce en promettant de nous entraîner pour la compétition dans trois jours.

J'avais froid. Mes membres étaient engourdis. Je n'entendais rien. Je ne sentais rien. Je mourrais. Mes yeux ne fixaient rien à part la pâle lumière du soleil que je voyais à travers l'eau du lac. Je me noyais. Mais je ne me débattais pas. Je n'en avais plus la force. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique mais plutôt psychologique. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'avais la tête remplit de sentiments contradictoires. La douleur, le bonheur, le chagrin, . Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Rien à part le néant.

J'avais encore rêvé. Toujours ces rêves de malheur et de mort. Et en plus j'avais l'impression de faire des rêves prémonitoires ce qui est plus préoccupant. Raaaahhhh, je détestais ça. Je me levai d'un bond en essayant d'oublier ce cauchemar de la tête, pour le reste de la journée. Je me coiffais les cheveux rapidement et descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, Kyrana s'y trouvait déjà et me renvoya aussitôt dans ma chambre pour me re-coiffer. Elle disait que c'était ma mine était tellement moche qu'elle allait me vomir dessus si je ne maquillais pas. Donc, je suis une idiote qui est train de découvrir que le gloss ne se met sur les cils. Chouette! Mais finalement j'ai réussi. Ouf! Kyrana n'eut pas le besoin de me tuer.

Je mangeai rapidement mon croissant et la bouche encore pleine, -en crachotant plein de miettes partout- je dis à Adrienne qui avait finit de manger de nous réserver la salle d'entraînement de l'hôtel. Elle hocha la tête et partit. Kyrana qui elle aussi avait finit de manger était retournée dans sa chambre pour s'habiller plus « convenablement ». personnellement, je pensais qu'elle était déjà très bien habillé. Mais bon, ses neurones doivent être sûrement pas très bien branchés entre eux comme Adrienne. Les deux malades mentales de notre groupe. Donc, récapitulation, après avoir cassé deux verres et un bras de peu nous rejoignîmes Adrienne dans la salle d'entraînement qui frappait sur un mannequin en bois. Je me plaçai à mon tour en face d'un mannequin et le frappa, aucune réaction. Puis je ne sais comment mais le mannequin s'est soudainement animé pour me donner une magnifique baffe. Et zut! J'avais activé le mannequin! Je hurlai et commençai à courir partout dans la salle suivit par mon mannequin fou. Kyrana, Alice, Chloé et Adrienne qui elles aussi s'entraînaient me regardèrent les yeux exorbités. Finalement, Kyrana dit;

« c'est trop chouette! Montre-moi le mode d'emploi! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Elle appuya sur un bouton et son mannequin commença aussi à lui taper dessus. Par contre moi, j'étais en très mauvaise posture. Le truc avait plusieurs programmation apparemment et il avait maintenant des couteaux dans chacune de ses mains et me les balançaient dans ma direction. Non, c'est pas vraaaaaaaaiiii! Aïe! Ouille! Aaargghhh! Je vais mourir! Le fou! Adrienne semblait aussi s'amusait comme une folle en narguant le sien à trois mètres du sol. Et Kyrana fracassait son mannequin. Chloé ligotait le sien. Alice criait aussi et courrait partout dans la salle comme moi. Chloé qui avait finit de s'occuper le sien mettait K.O celui d'Alice. Et moi je continuai de crier en pleurant quasiment. Non, mais c'est quoi ce buzz?!

« Ombrelune à trois tu te retournes et tu lui flanques un coup de pied dans son cou. Et fais en sorte que l'articulation se brise bien en deux nettement.

-O.K

-un...deux...trois...maintenant! »

Je me retournai d'un bloc et flanquai un coup de pied circulaire en direction du mannequin qui para le coup. Je reculai de quelques pas.

« bizarre. Je crois que ton mannequin est contrôlé.

-quoi?! Et comment je fais, moi?

-tu dois t'occuper de ton mannequin pendant que tes amies cherchent le manipulateur. Il doit être dans un rayon de dix mètres.

-OK. »

je m'apprêtai à transmettre le message à mes amies mais elles le savaient déjà. Elles fouillaient partout dans le gymnase en quête d'une certaine personne.

« tu leur as dit quelque chose?

-Non.

-mais...alors...comment?

-vos pouvoirs commencent à s'éveiller.

-n'importe quoi! »

La Voix ne lui dit rien de plus, l'air visiblement vexée. Oups! Enfin tant que nos sois-disant soient utiles...oulà, c'est passé de près. C'est quoi ce mannequin un cuisinier expert en découpage de viande? Et soudainement le mannequin arrête de bouger. Je m'effondre en soufflant comme un bœuf qui a couru dix kilomètres. Kyrana revint triomphante en tenant par l'oreille notre pirate de l'air! Oh, mais c'est notre cher ami que nous avions laissé dans le vaisseau ligoté! Kyrana un sourire très sadique aux lèvres me demanda très innocemment:

« dis Ombrelune je peux m'occuper de lui pour le punir de sa 'farce'?

-bien sûr,. Vas-y.

-yaaaaaaaahhhaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! »

Bon je ne m'inquiétais plus de ce côté-ci. Adrienne et Kyrana allaient faire sa fête avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'inventivité. Et toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres s'il vous plaît. Bref, je n'avais pas besoin de e venger personnellement sur lui. Alice me regarda de toutes les coutures pour être sûre que j'allais bien. Merci maman bis...je me retournai vers ce mystérieux pirate de l'air qui semblait souffrir de mille maux:

« bon bon, passons à l'interrogatoire chantonna Adrienne. Pourquoi nous avoir attaquées?

-je ne dirai rien.

-ah bon comme c'est dommage...dis mon coco, tu les aimes tes joyaux de famille? Sinon je peux te les couper.

-euh...bon O.K. J'étais vachement en colère après que vous m'aviez ligoté dans la cabine, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir mais quand je suis apparu devant mon patron il était vachement en colère. Je me suis barré sans demander mon reste après c'était facile je vous aie suivis vous et la jolie nana jusqu'à cet hôtel et j'ai attendu le bon moment...

-c'est quoi la capacité de ton pouvoir? Demanda Chloé curieuse.

-la manipulation des objets.

-m'étonne pas marmonna Kyrana dans sa barbe.

-bon maintenant vous me lâchez dites!

-mais non, on a même pas commencé à s'amuser, ronronna Adrienne avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

-oups, vous rigolez, hein, les filles? C'était une blague!

-jamais avec moi, répondit Adrienne avec son regard de psychopathe du service »

le pirate de l'air -oups pardon- l'ex-pirate de l'air semblait terrorisé. Je regardai la scène avec presque de l'affection. C'était presque comme avant. Adrienne s'occupait de l'ex-agresseur pour lui régler son compte avec Kyrana pendant que je rassurai Alice et Chloé. Presque...mon regard était voilé. J'étais triste. Cette scène m'était familière. Un jour, une fille prétentieuse c'était moqué d'Alice et de son pouvoir de « nul ». Kyrana et Adrienne lui avaient fait « gentiment » sa fête après la fin du cours. Comme avant. Je devenais mélancolique maintenant. Un signe de vieille selon Chloé qui était une spécialiste puisqu'elle se considérait elle-même vieille. Si ma grand-mère l'entendait dire ça, elle l'étranglerait après lui avoir donné une volée de coups de canne sur la poire.

Bref, elles s'en occupaient. Je laissais ça de côté, Alice les surveillait pour ne pas dépasser les bornes. J'avais confiance en elle. Je réfléchissais, je ne pensais pas que l'ex pirate de l'air dont j'ignorais le nom aurait pu agir seul...et là tout d'un coup un bruit de fenêtre brisé attira l'attention de tout le monde. Une voix moqueuse retentit dans la salle:

« Alors, Carl, tu t'es fait prendre comme un idiot par ces charmantes jeunes filles?

-oh, tais-toi, Caedmon, t'es chiant. Ramène pas ta pseudo science et libère moi vite fait. »

Le dénommé Caedmon était un démon. Il avait les yeux rouges propres au démon et des dents pointues. Il était habillé avec élégance et on sentait une sorte de noblesse et de sauvagerie contenue dans ses mouvements. Autrement dire c'était une espèce de petit voyou très séduisant. Exactement le type de Kyrana qui soupirait d'envie. Attention, beau gosse, et en plus les hormones de Kyrana sont en ébullitions en ce moment depuis « l'incident » avec l'enchanteresse, ça risque d'être dangereux pour toi! Hihi! Bien autant profiter du spectacle confortablement. Allez, Kyrana! Voilà, elle commence. Technique n°1: l'approche en se déhanchant de la victime: Kyrana s'approcha du démon en se déhanchant atrocement. Bien maintenant la technique n°2: la drague. Kyrana dit d'une voix sucrée en battant rapidement et assez stupidement des cils:

« oh, vous êtes un démon? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un. - gros mensonge de sa part-. Vous êtes siiiiiiiiii craquant. C'est quoi votre pouvoir?

-va te faire foutre. »

oups!!!! technique n°3!!!! Kyrana se pencha brusquement vers le démon et lui effleura les lèvres. Aucune réaction. Pas de chance. Bon c'est fini. Kyrana furieuse revint vers nous en faisant claquer ses sandales pendant que le démon se marrait de rire. Oulalalala!!!! il est masochiste ou quoi ce démon?!! illico presto, Kyrana se retourna et essaya de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais quelque chose bloqua son poing à dix centimètres de son visage. Kyrana fronçait des sourcils. Non mais c'est quoi encore ce truc.

« mon pouvoir est le bouclier total. Aucune attaque physique ou mentale ne peut m'atteindre. Utile, hein? »

Et il partit dans un rire moqueur devant la figure ébahis de Kyrana et de nous tous d'ailleurs. Les pouvoirs de protection total était rare et très utile en temps de guerre. Les personnes possédant ce genre de pouvoir pouvaient quelque fois protéger une armée entière sous les bombes des ennemis sans avoir de blessures et de morts. Je dis d'une voix que je voulais calme:

« est-ce-que vous participez à la compétition qui à lieu dans troisjours?

-évidemment, pauvre idiote! »

Merci, pour l'insulte. Je lui tournai le dos fâchée puis je détachai rapidement Carl et reprit mon entraînement sans plus faire attention à eux. Et PAN! Et un autre dans les « côtes » du mannequin! je savais que je n'aurai aucune chance envers un adversaire qui avait un pouvoir très fort mais je n'hésiterai pas de lui démolir la face. J'en fis le serment.

oOo

Avec mes amies nous continuâmes de nous entraîner en sachant pertinemment que nous n'avions aucune chance de gagner. Et bien sûr vint le jour de la compétition. J'étais si stressée que je n'avais pas du tout pu dormir le soir. Les cernes de Chloé m'en dire long sur le fait que je n'étais pas la seul au stade de quasiment-folle-à-cause-du-stress. Même la célèbre paresseuse qui pouvait dormir n'importe où était sujette au stress. Waouh. J'avais regardé hier sur l'ordinateur de l'hôtel pour me renseigner sur cette fameuse compétition et j'en fus bouche bée. Le nombre total de participants dépassait largement les dix milles. La compétition en elle-même était séparée en cinq. Donc pour pouvoir espérer rentrer dans Symphonia, je devais battre dix personnes et après...j'avais encore plein de participants à battre. C'était fou, démentielle. Comment allai-je me débrouiller? Je ne savais pas. Par contre un chiffre me rassura quelques peu: le nombre de personne admise à Symphonia chaque année était cent. Sur dix mille personnes. Impressionnant. Bien sûr je ne dis riens de ça à mes amies pour ne pas les inquiéter encore plus. J'avais confiance en Adrienne, Chloé et Kyrana mais j'étais plutôt inquiète pour moi-même et Alice. Nous ne possédions que des pouvoirs mentaux, inutile en combat. Je me rongeais donc les ongles. Pas très utile puisque quand Kyrana vit mes ongles, elle faillit m'étrangler sur le champ. Finalement elle ne se calma que quand Alice lui promit un massage. Kyrana s'occupa de mes ongles aussitôt après en me les limant et les mettant assez « présentable » selon elle. En faite j'étais assez contente du résultat. Kyrana m'avait collé sur les ongles des faux qui étaient très pointus, excellent pendant le combat, je pourrai les planter dans les yeux de mon adversaire. Je ne dis rien à Kyrana mais je crois que Alice à comprit ce que je voulais faire en me voyant sourire méchamment. Oups. Bon voilà, maintenant je fis mon sourire à la Winnie l'ourson. Beuh. Elle ne m'a pas cru.

Le grand jour. Kaï!!inspirer, expirer. Oulala, je crois que ma tête va exploser illico sous le coup de la pression. Kyrana avait explosé, je crois, parce que elle s'était complétement défoncé pour la dose du maquillage. Chacun à ses manies pour déstresser: Adrienne nous a fait cinquante pompes avant de partir, Alice est allé sauver un chat à la noyade, Chloé à but un énorme verre de jus de fruits avant de piquer un roupillon. Et moi je suis au bon soin de la Voix:

« Stresse pas comme ça. Tu vas mourir avant le début de la compétition. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant pour vous. (complétement folle)

-n'importe quoi!!! je stress à mort!!

-eh oui c'est dans la nature humaine de stresser pour un rien. (non mais complétement folle celle-là)

-n'importe quoi!!!

-très bien! Continue à stresser parce qu'il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas*

-aaaaaarrggh!!! dis le mot tous de suite!!!!

-eh bien voilà...

-quoi???? (mode hyper hyper hyper stressée)

-( rire de sadique) comme tu le sais Symphonia est une école très célèbre. Alors chaque année, Symphonia permet de faire savoir au reste du monde l'étendue du pouvoir de ses élèves en autorisant les civils à regarder la compétition qui dure une semaine. »

Je crois que je me suis évanouie en entendant ça parce que j'ai reçu deux magnifiques baffes de la part de Kyrana pour me réveiller. Adrienne, Chloé (pour une fois réveillée, yaha!!), Alice et Kyrana me regardaient avec inquiétude. Nooooonn!!! j'veux pas!!! c'est encore moi qui dois m'y coller!! Dieux vous êtes sans pitié pour la pauvre créature que je suis! Je leur ai dit et je crois qu'on va devoir faire face à un intéressant suicide collectif. Il y avait eu un blanc puis les cris hystériques. Kyrana recommence à lancer des vases partout. En faite je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles en faisaient tout un plat. Bref, j'ai assisté au spectacle de quatre folles en puissance qui se déchainaient. Je plains les femmes de ménage. Bref, je me suis empéché de rigoler et j'ai attendu. Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'ils viennent pour rajouter leur grain de sel...Carl et Caedmon. Wouah, bravo, comme si on avait besoin de ÇA maintenant. Merci bien. J'entendis la Voix se marrer de rire quelque part dans ma tête.

« Salut, les nanas!! lança Caedmon en évitant un vase qui lui frôla la tête et qui finit par s'écraser sur la poire d'un touriste. Dis donc chez vous on est souvent en forme comme ça?

-la ferme! Hurla d'une voix unie mes amies.

-oula, calmos, vous allez avoir de la fumée qui sort des na..aaargh!! (il venait de recevoir une assiette en pleine figure.) (bien joué cria la Voix) (mon Dieu!! ( ça s'est ma réaction, la plus normale quoi))

-OK. On part mais vous avez intérêt à partir aussi parce que les inscriptions vont fermer.

-on s'en balle!!!!

-beinh, salut, les nanas. »

et ils partirent. Bon je crois que c'est à mon tour:

« les filles, on se calme et on y va. »

je crois que j'ai une voix magique, elles ont tout laissé en plan et sont sortis sagement de l'hôtel. Chouette! J'ai une voix magique, nananère! Ma pauvre fille, tu fais pitié.

oOo

la capitale de Miracle était impressionnante. Elle méritait son surnom: « la capitale de la Galaxie ». dans cette capitale incroyable vivait toutes les espèces de créatures possibles: elfes, vampires, démons, anges, humains...et ils allaient tous au même endroit, l'endroit de la compétition. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de la capitale, j'adorais ces odeurs de cuisine qui m'assaillaient à chaque coin de rues, ces habitants...tout était intéressant, surtout pour nous les paumés de la Galaxie. Des affiches énormes qui montraient en permanence des personnalités célèbres, les voitures et les anges qui volaient dans le ciel...si je ne réussissais pas à rentrer dans ce

cette foutue école je savais déjà où je voulais vivre, ici même dans cette ville qui ne s'endort jamais et qui grouille d'activité. J'adore ce genre de ville!

On marchait donc en direction de la compétition. Et puis subitement une question le vint dans la tête:

« dis, il y a un âge limite, non pour être dans cette école?

-oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Symphonia fait maternelle, primaire, collège, lycée et université. Par contre pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'université sans avoir fait le lycée, il faut une sacrée recommandation.

-et nous? Si on rentre on serait quoi?

-hum, je crois que vous seriez dans la troisième année de collège.

-une autre question, c'est quand la rentrée, ici? Parce que chez nous la rentrée, elle est passée depuis hyper longtemps, non?

-tu es vraiment une idiote (quoi?!!) la rentrée c'est dans une semaine.

-merci, bien!! »

je grognais. Quelques fois, la Voix m'énervait vraiment. Elle ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Bref, on était arrivé. Je ne sais pas si vous regardez dragon ball z mais l'endroit de la compétition me faisait vachement penser à ça. Vous voyez le genre? Plein de mecs hyper baraqués et des cris. Je ressentis un frisson d'excitation me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Ce genre d'atmosphère était vraiment super pour déstresser selon moi. Nous nous présentâmes à un vieux cornichons qui notait les noms des participants.

« bonjour, lança courageusement Kyrana. Mon nom est Kyrana'wal sub. J'ai 15 ans.

-bien, type de pouvoir? Répondit le type d'un ton morne et désintéressant.

-euh, force?

-bien au suivant.

-Alice Munckclok. 15 ans. Guérison.

-Chloé'curblor. 15 ans. Plante.

-Adrienne Mezzafortes. 15 ans. Voler.

-Ombrelune Gwenaëlle Aloara Rosamonde Flamania. 15 ans. Euh, voix?

-bien. Veuillez attendre dans le vestiaire qu'on vous appelle. Au suivant. »

et nous voilà éjectées comme des mal propres. Bon, on ne dit rien. Nous trainâmes un peu partout en ne sachant pas où était les vestiaires jusqu'à qu'une fille ne nous l'indique gentiment en nous encourageant. Wouah. En faite il y avait plusieurs vestiaires, bien sûr, les filles et les garçons étaient séparés. Nous choisîmes de rentrer dans le vestiaire où il y avait le moins de personnes. Il y avait autant de filles que de garçons dans cette compétition. Bien sûr, les muscles ça comptait mais avec les pouvoirs, ça équilibrait le tout. Une voix retentit dans le stade:

« Bonjour, mes dames, messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour la 230ème compétition, test d'entrée pour rentrer dans Symphonia!! je vous rappelle que la compétition dure pendant une semaine. Il ne restera que cent candidats à la fin!! et il a plus de dix milles participants!! qui seront les gagnants? Parier! Asseyez vous pour trois heures de spectacle non-stop!! il y aura deux combat simultanément. Profitez bien du spectacle!! et je vous demande d'accueillir avec joie, Aya Til Areros, elfe, CédricTurein, humain, Eloi Gurana, vampire et Esthère, humaine! Tous les coups sont permis. Toute fois il est interdit de tuer! Combat!! »

Et nous entendîmes pendant les trois heures qui suivirent tous les commentaires incessant de l'animateur. Au bout de trois heures, il eut la pause déjeuner et de nouveau du combat. Nous ne passâmes pas donc le premier jour. Nous rentrâmes chez nous les pieds traînants mais le cœur sur excité. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement. Demain peut-être que nous allions passer...

oOo

c'était l'heure. Kyrana et Adrienne partirent en direction du terrain. Je priais pour elle et tendait l'oreille pour écouter les commentaires de l'animateur:

« Bien accueillons maintenant, Kyrana'wal sub et Adrienne Mezzafortes, Fina Dolores, et Cyrilla Decrour! Toutes les quatre des humaines!! combat! Oula Fina active son pouvoir, l'hypnotisation!! Kyrana va-t-elle pouvoir faire face? Non! Kyrana se dirige vers moi. Elle semble essayer de résister mais c'est impossible! Fina l'a! Kyrana semble me dire quelques chose. Oui?

-va te faire foutre, la grosse dit Kyrana dans le micro.

-quoi! Kyrana a put se défaire du sort de fina, grâce à une volonté hors du commun. Elle se dirige vers fina et oulà! Appelez l'ambulance! Victoire de Kyrana. Bon maintenant accueillons marc disnu, poulpe, et joshia juyte, humain. Combat! Bon regardons du côté de Cyrilla et d'adrienne. Cyrilla a appelée ses serpents. Adrienne semble hésiter puis oui elle s'envole! Elle plane autour de Cyrilla et semble attendre quelque chose. Cyrilla lance ses serpents en direction de adrienne qui les évite et fonce vers Cyrilla à toute vitesse et l'emmène à quatre mètres du sol avant de la lâcher. Ouille! Appelez l'ambulance, elle a une jambe cassé. Victoire de adrienne! »

Dès que Kyrana et Adrienne arrivèrent dans la salle je leur sautais au cou. pendant que Chloé et Alice s'en allaient pour son match aussi. Je regardais Chloé pas vraiment inquiète. Chloé allait sûrement très bien s'en sortir si elle ne dormait pas en plein cours dans le match. Par contre Alice...et je ne sais pas comment à fait Alice mais elle avait son match et s'était découverte un pouvoir: l'illusion. Wouah. Chloé gagna également facilement son match puis piqua un roupillon tous de suite après narguant qu'elle était complétement épuisée. Je félicitais chaleureusement Alice en interrogeant la Voix qui me redit que c'était normal et que nos pouvoirs ne faisaient que se réveiller. Wouah! Bein j'espère aussi pour moi. Bref, c'était à moi. J'avais les genoux qui claquaient. Je m'avançais vers l'endroit du combat sous les cris des spectateurs. Le soleil brillait très fort. J'étais un peu éblouie.

« Accueillons maintenant Ombrelune Gwenaëlle Aloara Rosamonde Flamania, Aesa delaware, Francis dlehu et Zaîde justyur, humaines, combat! »

oOo

La fille qui est en face de moi avait mon âge, elle avait d'épais cheveux verts et des yeux gris. Elle me fit un sourire sadique. Et elle cracha quelque chose vers moi. Je bondis sur le côté immédiatement, j'avais bien fait de m'entraîner, j'avais acquis des réflexes excellents. La Voix résonna dans ma tête elle semblait excitée et anxieuse:

« fais attention son pouvoir est la paralysie. Si un de ces truc te touche la jambe tu ne pourras plus la bouger.

-et m****. comment je fais?

-tu dois laisser ton pouvoir s'éveiller.

-arrête de dire n'importe quoi et sors moi plutôt de ce guêpier en me donnant la solution miracle.

-je te l'ai déjà donné.

-je suis foutue.

-libère ton esprit.

-m***. je vais mourir!! »

pendant notre conversation mentale je n'avais pas arrêté de bondir partout sous les insultes du public qui voulait savoir la nature de mon pouvoir et de mon adversaire déjà sûr de sa victoire. Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter comme la fois avec l'ork. Je vis un nouveau jet de poison voler vers moi mais il semblait s'arrêtait à mi-chemin. Les gens ne criaient plus malgré le fait qu'il avait tous la bouche ouverte.

« bon sang, qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

-Allons, Ombrelune tu sais très bien ce qui se passe. J'ai arrêté le temps pour toi. Nous avons à parler dit le mage Blanc.

-ben, pas moi. Alors arrêtez votre tour de magie et permettez moi de continuer mon foutu match que je vais perdre.

-allons, mon enfant, calme-toi donc. Tu es fatiguée et surtout tu ne comprends rien.

-p*** de m***. je ne pige rien. Vous nous dites de venir. et...

-tu veux comprendre.

-Évidemment.

-es-tu prête?

-oui!

-eh bien je vais te donner un petit cadeau et je crois que tu vas commencer à comprendre.

-attendez! J'ai encore plein de questions! »

mais je hurlais dans la vide et soudain une vision me frappa.

Balthazar est dans une salle avec quatre autres personnes. Il les regarde calmement et sourit et dit:

« asseyez-vous. Nous avons à parler de quelque chose de grave. Je crois savoir ce que nous sommes. Nymphéa, tu t'es rendu compte récemment que tu pouvais créer des illusions, toi, Nils, tu t'es rendu compte que tu pouvais savoir si on ment ou pas. Aya, toi, tu peux voir l'avenir, Larina, tu peux te déplacer extrêmement rapidement. J'ai découvert la raison pour laquelle nous avons tous ces nouveaux pouvoirs. Il faut dire que – il rit légèrement- que la Voix m'a aidé. Vous savez que les derniers Élémentarders sont morts il y a quinze ans et je crois que nous sommes les nouveaux Élémentarders...j'ai parlé avec la mage Blanc qui me l'a avoué. Voilà »...

et je revins brusquement au monde réel. Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive. Alors on était ces...Élémentarders? Non, c'était impossible! Impossible! Le monde recommença à tourner. Je criai. J'en avais marre de ne pas comprendre. Qu'on ne me dise rien. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je voulais partir d'ici. Retourner chez moi.

Je vis le jet de poison venir vers moi. Non! Non! Non! Non! Non! Je continuais à crier. Et soudain, en réponse à ma détresse apparut une sorte d'aura noire qui tourbillonna autour de moi. C'était comme si j'étais au centre d'un cyclone mais je ne m'envolais pas, je restais les pieds fermement scotchés au sol. Aveugle dans ma colère, je tendis les mains en direction de la fille. L'aura noir qui tourbillonnait autour de moi se détacha pour s'enrouler autour de la jeune fille qui cria. Inconsciemment je fermais les poings. La fille criais. Les spectateurs s'étaient tus, ils avaient aussi peur. Certains regardaient leur portable choqués. Tous les appareils avaient cessé de fonctionner. La ville devint subitement silencieuse. Le soleil avait disparut. Le ciel était tout noir. Soudain, des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel venant me frapper mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur, ils semblaient plutôt me donner plus de pouvoir et de force. Je continuais de hurler mais cette fois de plaisir. Je me sentais enivré par tant de pouvoir. J'avais l'impression de tout pouvoir tout contrôler. Je pouvais même changer le sens de rotation de la planète si je le voulais. J'étais toute puissante. Et soudain une force extérieur me frappa. Je criais de colère. Et je la repoussais facilement. Puis soudain une voix autoritaire retentit que je reconnus comme celle d'être du mage Blanc:

« il suffit Ombrelune! »

Je crachais de fureur et je n'en fis rien. Et soudainement je sentis une présence en moi et ce ne fut plus moi qui parlais:

« jamais!! tu as détruis ma vie, mage!!! je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!! tu as détruis mon amour!!

-Balthazar quitte le corps de cette jeune fille, tous de suite! Ce n'est pas sa faute.

-tu vas juste l'a manipulé comme tu l'as fait avec nous!!

-je suis désolé.

-nous les....aaaargghh!!! arrête petite, il ne fait que te....

-fermez-là!!!!! criais-je en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Allez vous faire foutre avec vos histoires à la m****! p**** de b*** de m***!! lâche-moi, espèce de groc porc à la c**!! »

je ne suis pas sûr sur le moment mais je crois que la Voix à applaudit. Et je ne ressentis plus la présence de Balthazar. Je soupirais de soulagement. Par contre j'avais toujours le tourbillon noir qui m'entourait. Je criais au mage Blanc que je ne voyais pas:

« qu'est-ce-qu je fais? J'arrive pas à l'éteindre. »

Rien ne me répondit. Le mage Blanc avait disparu. Ce fut la Voix qui me répondit gentiment:

« Déjà commence par baisser le niveau de ta magie sinon, les gars de Symphonia vont rappliquer.

-OK. Je n'arrive pas!! me lamentais-je.

-eh bien, prépare ton cercueil.

-quoi?!!!

-tu dégages tellement de vagues de magie noire qu'on va penser que tu es une mage des ténèbres.

-n'importe quoi!!

-dommage hein?!! oh non, c'est trop tôt! Qu'il parte. Désolée, Ombrelune.

-quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

Et je reçu en plein de jets de magie. Et voilà. Comme d'hab. On me tire dessus. Je repoussais les attaques plus difficilement que la première fois. Cette fois-ci j'avais le contrôle total de mon corps et il y avait eu au moins trente jets de magie dont certain était très puissant. Je hurlais. J'entendis la voix d'Adrienne:

« arrêtez!! Vous allez la tuer! »

Mais apparemment, ils semblaient s'en ficher que je meurs ou non car ils m'en envoyèrent une nouvelle attaque de magie. Argh! Je respirais lentement en essayant de faire baisser mon niveau de magie. Mais elle semblait incontrôlable. Elle semblait plutôt devenir plus forte comme si elle était en colère. Et en plus ces mages qui n'arrêtaient pas de dire que je devais me rendre comme si je le contrôlais! Raahh! Ils m'énervent avec leurs ordres débiles! Puis j'entendis une voix haute et prétentieuse dire:

« laissez nous faire professeur. »

Puis je reçois un jet de magie mais alors super puissant et je suis assez contente car le tourbillon noir avait disparut. Yes!! je m'effondrais sous le coup de la fatigue puis je me relevais. Tous le monde reculaient et allumaient sa magie mais je m'en fichais. Ils étaient environ une trentaine. Je crois que c'était les professeurs de Symphonia. Il y avait également des élèves très vite remarquables grâce à leur uniforme.

Je courus jusqu'à Adrienne et pleurait. Elle me consola maladroitement. Alice vint et la remplaça. Je n'arrêtais pas de dire pardon et je n'ai pas ce qui m'a pris. J'avais peur de moi. Puis au bout d'un certain moment je m'éloigna d'Alice qui me regarda d'un air bizarre. Euh quoi, j'ai de la morve ou quoi?

« regarde toi dans un miroir. Me conseilla la Voix »

je demandais rapidement un miroir à Kyrana qui me le passa en me regardant bouche bée. Et je le devins aussi. J'étais transformée. Ma peau était devenu plus blanche qu'avant et plus brillante. Mes cheveux qui était marron auparavant était blond platine et très long puisqu'ils étaient maintenant au ras de mes fesses. J'avais également légèrement grandis. Mes traits étaient plus fins et harmonieux. Mes cils étaient noirs et très épais comme si je m'étais mis du mascara. Mes yeux étaient fascinant, l'un était rouge et l'autre jaune. Wouah. Je suis hyper sexy. Cool! À la chasse aux garçons

« tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait petite idiote? Me demanda une voix méprisant.

-non, dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à une jeune fille de mon âge assez jolie à l'uniforme rouge sang.

-eh bien tu devrais. Sale petite mage des ténèbres. »

Il eut un mouvement d'horreur. Et si c'était vrai?

Je plissais des yeux sous l'insulte. La jeune fille sursauta. Mes yeux étaient fendus en deux comme ceux d'un serpent sous l'effet de la colère. Je sifflais et murmurais d'une voix chargée de haine:

« remballe moi tes insultes dans ta couche-culotte et va te faire foutre. Je pourrai devenir très méchante n'est-ce pas?

-tu parles! C'est moi qui t'as battu tout à l'heure!

-tu ne m'a pas battu. Tu m'as aidé à contrôler mon pouvoir c'est tout.

-ferme-la!

-non, c'est toi! Tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu fiches le camp. J'en ai marre de toi.

-oh là on se calme les filles. »

la personne qui venait de parler était le démon, Caedmon.

« oh toi la ferme. T'es chiant.

-oulala. Franchement t'es susceptible à un point pas possible.

-eh bien j'en suis bien désolée d'avoir un sale caractère.

-excusez-moi de vous déranger mais qui êtes vous jeune fille? Morgan veuillez rentrer dit une femme d'un certain âge.

-eh bien, mon nom est Ombrelune Gwenaëlle Aloara Rosamonde Flamania.

-dis le moi franchement es-tu une mage des ténèbres.

-non.

-bien. Elle ne ment pas. Ma fille, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à maîtriser ton pouvoir, il est dangereux.

-j'avais remarqué. Au faite votre pouvoir c'est la détection du mensonge?

-oui. Et je crois que tu n'as pas le besoin de continuer ce test d'entrée. Tu peux directement rentrer dans notre école.

-mais madame cela ne ce fait pas! Protesta Morgan hargneuse.

-et bien nous allons organiser un combat entre vous et mademoiselle. Si mademoiselle perd elle devra continuait la compétition comme les autres et vous gagnerez un galon mais si elle gagne elle ira directement à Symphonia et vous perdrez un galon.

-quoi...mais...protestais-je.

-allez tous de suite dit la vieille d'un ton énergique.

-non! Murmurais-je pendant que ma rivale sûr de sa victoire me regardait goguenarde. Je suis perdue! »

des galons? C'est quoi encore ce truc? je cherchais l'avis de la Voix quand je sentis un regard sur moi. Je le cherchais me ne le trouvant pas je grognais de dépit. Bientôt l'air edu combat fut vide et le combat commença avec moi qui n'en menait pas très large.

« oulàlà t'es douée pour te mettre dans des situations pas possible!

-merci. Je le savais. Bon aide moi à réactiver le machin noir et dis moi qui me regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

-eh bien. Je te le redis une nouvelle fois mais c'est la même réponse, laisse couler ta magie. Tous le monde te regarde mais il y en a un qui te regarde très particulièrement et ce n'est pas un de ces pervers qui eux regardent tes fesses. IL est à droite. Et il est pas mal du tout. »

Je tournais mon regard légèrement de la peste pour regarder en cette direction. Et le truc le plus malheureux et le plus merveilleux de ma vie se passa. Je croisai son regard. Et j'entendis le bruit que faisait le monde quand il se brisait. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Morgan courir en ma direction. Je m'en fichais mes yeux ne pouvaient rien voir à part LUI. Il avait à peu près mon âge. Il avait des yeux améthystes brillants et des cheveux violets mais très clairs, il avait une mèche qui lui barrait le front. Il était habillé avec goût. Et il était beau, ses traits étaient tellement fins qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une fille. Ses lèvres étaient rouges. Son corps élancé, ses doigts fins. Autour de lui il y avait un grand vide comme si on respectait une sorte de...barrière entre lui et les autres.

« Ombrelune! »

je ne détachais mon regard du jeune homme qu'avec difficulté. Je me retournais vers Morgan juste avant qu'elle me donne un coup de poing qui me fit décoller du sol d'au moins deux mètres et je finis par retomber par terre et emportée par mon élan j'ai fait plusieurs roulés-boulés avant de me relever avec difficulté un filet de sang sortant de ma bouche.

« je crois que tu es foutues pour le côté combat. Les élèves de Symphonia reçoive sept heures de cours de combat à main nus chaque semaine. »

Zut! Zut! Et re-zut! Il fallait que j'active mon pouvoir.

« alors pas trop fatigué, mon chou.

-ton chou, te dis de te la faire foutre.

-oh ho, on est vulgaire maintenant?

-oh mon dieu. Je vous en prie pardonner moi... (très ironiquement)

-va en enfer. »

et elle activa son pouvoir. Le feu. Oh my god!!

« tu as de si beaux cheveux, je crois que je vais te les brûler. »

Taré. Je serrais les poings et essayais de toutes mes forces de activer mon pouvoir. Peine perdue. Oh ho. Elle s'avançait vers moi sûr de sa victoire. Je lançais un regard désespéré en direction de Alice qui pleurait. Elle savait que j'étais foutue. Je n'abandonnerais jamais. Je crois que c'est ainsi qu'elle devenue ma devise préférée. Je croisai le regard de Morgan et siffla de colère. Non, jamais, je ne perdrai face à cette petite peste. Mon nom n'était pas Ombrelune Gwenaëlle Aloara Rosamonde Flamania pour rien. Je laissai déverser toute ma colère dans quelqu'un. Et c'était Morgan. Elle s'approchait de moi et me dit d'une voix moqueuse:

« apparemment tu es à bout de force. Et en plus tu ne sais même pas maîtriser ton pouvoir. Pathétique. Quoi tu dis quelque chose?

-je disais que tu vas crever pou****. »

Je ne réagis pas quand elle m'attrapa sur les cheveux je ne fis que de la regarder. Et je dis très clairement:

« balthazar, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît? »

Et j'attendis, je sentis un esprit étranger venir vers moi, je lui laissai la place. Morgan rapprocha sa boule de feu de mes cheveux. Et soudainement dans une explosion de lumière un spectre de lumière apparut. D'abord on ne put pas très bien voir les traits puis on put le voir très clairement. C'était l'homme qui sortait dans mes rêves Balthazar. Il regarda calmement autour de lui et fixa son regard vers Morgan et lui dit d'une voix glacial:

« lâche immédiatement mon héritière si tu ne veux pas mourir. »

Morgan me lâcha avec automatisme devant l'aura effrayante que dégageait le fantôme. Je me rapprochai de lui. Il me regarda un moment puis sourit tristement et je dis:

« dites, vous n'avez pas pu rejoindre Lilith au paradis?

-oui.

-et vous voulez la rejoindre?

-Évidemment.

-alors je vous propose un marché, vous libérez nos pouvoirs et je vous envois Lilith.

-ce serait possible mais vous devez découvrir vous même toutes seuls vos pouvoirs.

-alors juste une question. Est-ce-que c'est vrai que...les ténèbres se sont réveillés?

-oui, mon enfant. Elles se sont réveillées. Et elles sont furieuses. Elles étaient endormies pendant trois milles ans mais maintenant elles sont là.

-et on doit vraiment les combattre?

-vous êtes les derniers espoirs de cette planète.

-je vous verrais toujours dans mes rêves pour la suite de l'histoire?

--oui. Le temps presse, Ombrelune, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps. Vous devez rapidement vous entraînez sous peine que la Galaxie tomberait en morceaux. Au faite, désolé. J'étais tellement en colère que...

-c'est oublié. Ben à la prochaine.

-oui, à la prochaine et ne te fais pas avoir par cette petite idiote. Après tout tu es une Élémentarder, non?

-ouais! »

il me sourit puis il disparut. Tous le monde me regardait étrangement. Je me tournis vers mon adversaire et sereine comme un dieu. Je levai un bras et lançai une boule noir en sa direction. Morgan essaya de se protéger avec un bouclier de feu mais ma boule la traversa et enveloppa Morgan et elle tomba dans les pommes. J'avais gagné! J'en pleurai. Yes!! j'avais réussi. La danse de joie. Yaha! Je couru jusqu'à Alice en lui disant:

« t'as vu Alice, j'l'ai battue! »

Et je lui sautai au cou. Bien sûr Adrienne vint aussi et Kyrana faillit me fendre le crâne. Chloé me donna un baiser baveux sur la joue en se lamentant qu'elle n'avait pas pu dormir à cause de tous ses bruits horribles. Je riais de sa remarque je me sentais légère et libre comme si on m'avait libéré de mes chaînes. Finalement kkyrana dit:

«en faite, tu disais quoi au type?

-ben, je lui parlais vous n'avez pas pigé?

-non, tu parlais dans une langue hyper bizarre.

-ah bon? Ben, je savais pas. »

Et j'éclatais de rire suivit par tous mon groupe. J'étais heureuse. Mais il y avait une tache dans le tableau de bonheur: mes amies pouvaient toujours perdre et je serai seule à Symphonia et cela je ne le voulais pas. Je devais les aider à gagner et me rejoindre. Je leur promis de les entraîner. Et sous les regards éberlués des spectateurs nous partîmes à l'hôtel bras dessus bras dessous. Juste avant de partir j'essaye de rencontrer de nouveau le regard fascinant du garçon mais il était nul part. Et zut! Et en plus c'est totalement sa faute si j'ai reçu ce coup de poing hyper douloureux mais heureusement m'avait guérie pour soulager la douleur. Dès que je le revoie sois je lui fous un coup de poing sois je l'embrasse direct. À réfléchir, déjà que je dois dégommer le mage Blanc...ça fait beaucoup.

oOo

bref, je les entraînais du mieux que j'ai pu pendant tout l'après-midi jusqu'à tard le soir en disant tout le temps la même phrase: « vous devez briser vos barrières et libérez toute votre magie ». Et elles ne pigeaient pas. En faite, Alice était celle qui était la plus proche du résultat. Je la félicitais en disant qu'il fallait juste avoir plus confiance en soi pour réussir. Kyrana était celle qui travaillait le plus, elle voulait absolument cloué le bec à Caedmon. Chloé comme d'habitude fit le minimum d'efforts mais je la surpris en train de s'entraîner toute seule dans sa chambre. Adrienne me regardait un rien envieuse alors que je ne maîtrisais pas du tout bien mon pouvoir qui s'activait quand il le voulait. La Voix était inquiète pour moi. Le garçon aux cheveux violets m'obsédais, je ne pouvais rien faire sans penser à lui. Je pensais sans cesse à lui et à ses yeux. J'étais folle de lui. Aaargh, je crois que je suis malade. Allô, docteur?

oOo

Je dois me calmer et respirer calmement et expliquer plus clairement. Bon je vous raconte ma journée. Je me réveille comme d'habitude et je mange puis j'entends sonner à l'hôtel. Je fronce les sourcils et je vins ouvrir la porte et je me retrouve face à la prof qui avait organisé le combat. Elle me dit:

« bonjour, mademoiselle. Voici un pli de la part du directeur lui-même. Bonne journée. En revoir. »

et elle s'est barré. Je ne l'ai même pas arrêté trop surprise. L'écriture est élégante, elle est adressée à nous cinq. Je regarde l'enveloppe deux minutes surprise puis je ferme la porte et appelle les autres. Elles viennent et je décachette la lettre, le cœur battant à cent kilomètres à l'heure et je lie à voix haute les yeux écarquillés par la surprise:

« _Chères mesdemoiselles_,

_Nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que nous vous attendons à Symphonia pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Les personnes indiqués ci-dessous seront priés de venir au plus vite à Symphonia:_

_Ombrelune Gwenaëlle Aloara Rosamonde Flamania, 15ans, 3ème année au collège. _

_Alice Munckclok, 15 ans, 3ème année au collège._

_Chloé'curblor, 15 ans, 3ème année au collège._

_Adrienne Mezzafortes, 15 ans, 3ème année au collège._

_Kyrana'wal sub, 15 ans, 3ème année au collège._

_Les matières enseignées à Symphonia sont aux nombres de trois-cent. Pour les première années nous privilégions des cours obligatoires et des cours facultatifs, mais à partir de la deuxième année, les élèves pourront choisir eux-même, les matières qu'ils voudront é élève finit son cursus scolaire obligatoire à partir de la dixième année. Rappel, un élève peut rester une première année pendant autant de temps que possible. L'appellation « première année ou deuxième année » est purement métaphorique, ainsi il est possible qu'un élève qui n'a passé que deux ans à Symphonia soit un __quatrième année. Rappel, l'école de Symphonia est divisé en cinq, selon la capacité du pouvoir, eau, terre, feu, air et le dernier bâtiment regroupe les cent meilleurs élèves de Symphonia qui eux auront un cursus scolaire spéciale. Ce dernier bâtiment s'appelle « Sylnodel » autrement dire en elfique, « la dernière porte » Rappel, le niveau de l'élève est distingué par ses galons:_

_1er niveau: pas de galon._

_2ème niveau: un galon (de différente forme selon les bâtiments) sur l'épaulette de l'uniforme. Les élèves possédant un galon sont plus privilégiés que ceux qui n'ont pas de galon. Autrement dire, la qualité du repas, de la grandeur de la chambre dépend du niveau de l'élève. _

_3ème niveau: deux galons sur l'épaulette de l'uniforme._

_4ème niveau: trois galons sur l'épaulette de l'uniforme._

_5ème niveau: les quatre meilleurs élèves de chaque bâtiment. À des galons en bronze. Forme le Petit Conseil. Uniforme à part._

_6ème niveau: les dix meilleurs élèves des quatre bâtiments principaux. À des galons en argent. Forme le Moyen Conseil. Uniforme à part._

_7ème niveau: les vingt meilleurs élève du bâtiment principal. À des galons en or. Forme le Grand Conseil. Uniforme à part._

_8ème niveau; les dix meilleurs élèves de toute l'école. À des galons en nacre. Forme le Haut conseil. Uniforme à part._

_9ème niveau:les trois meilleurs élèves de toute l'école. À des galons en diamant. Forme le Conseil Absolu. Uniforme à part._

_Rappel, un élève ne peut pas être à la fois membre du le Petit Conseil et du Moyen Conseil, idem pour les autres. Rappel, pour gagner des galons il y a plusieurs moyens:_

_gagner un combat contre un adversaire qui a un galon supérieur au sien._

_Avoir plus de deux cents point dans le test trimestriel._

_Recevoir le galon de la part d'un membre du Haut conseil._

_Recevoir le galon du directeur._

_Rappel, le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire sauf aux heures après les cours et les vacances et les week-end. Rappel, l'instruction chez Symphonia est gratuite. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Je vous rappel que vous devez être à Symphonia avant deux jours. Nous avons joint avec cette lettre les pass, __pour pouvoir partir à Symphonia. Il y a un point de rassemblement pour les élèves toutes les trois heures. Le point de rassemblement est le Lac de Nessyroch._

_Avec nos sentiments les plus distingués,_

_la direction de Symphonia. »_

Et voilà. Toc. Yaha! J'aurai dû prendre mon appareil photo. La tronche de Kyrana, de Chloé, d'Alice et d'Adrienne étaient trop rigolote. Donc maintenant je suis dans ma chambre en train de me marrer de rire comme une parfaite petite idiote. En faite je me marre comme une idiote parce que premièrement, à cause de la tronche mémorable de mes amies, deuxièmement, à cause du fait que je les avais obligé de faire cent abdominaux et cent pompes pour rien ce matin et surtout à cause de la Voix qui n'arrêtait pas de faire ses petits commentaires piquants.

Bref, je rigolais toujours une baleine quand Kyrana a déboulé dans ma chambre en criant son cri de guerre:

« yaaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!!!! »

et elle m'a sauté au cou. Bien sûr, aussitôt après, Adrienne apparut à son tour pour la remplacer et finalement je finis écraser par Alice. Elles le font exprès j'en suis sûr. On a tenu un conseil de guerre tout en préparant nos valises:

« je crois qu'on devrait faire profil bas pendant l'année tat que nous n'avons pas nos pouvoirs dit Kyrana.

-excellente idée et évitons les bagarres sinon on va se faire massacrer, dit Chloé.

-en faite, vous savez la couleur de l'uniforme de Symphonia? Demanda Kyrana visiblement très inquiète sur ce sujet.

-muh, je ne sais pas, répondis-je, mais j'ai entendu dire que les uniformes de Symphonia sont somptueux particulièrement pour ceux qui appartiennent au Conseil. Et que ceux qui font partis du « dernier bâtiment » ont des uniformes spéciaux pour contenir leur magie pour ne pas blesser leur entourage.

-wouah, ils doivent être super puissants, non, ces élèves du « dernier bâtiment »?! dit Adrienne surexcitée.

-oui, mais tu sais tous le monde à Symphonia est puissant. C'est l'école qui regroupe les meilleurs pouvoirs de la Galaxie après tout, dis-je sur un ton désinvolte. C'est pourquoi, Adrienne, tu ne dois JAMAIS sous-estimé même un sans galon.

-ouais, ouais, répondit maussadement Adrienne, renfrognée.

-vous savez, Symphonia est une sorte de ville à part. Sa superficie totale est de 300 kilomètres² dis Chloé en jetant un coup d'œil sur son ordinateur de poche.

-quoi???!!

-oui, reprit-elle en lisant directement sur son site. Symphonia est divisé en dix en réalité. Il y a le bâtiments pour les manipulateurs d'eau, les manipulateurs du feu,les manipulateurs de l'air, les manipulateurs de terre, les manipulateurs d'électricité, les manipulateurs du métal très rare, et le « Sylnodel ». les manipulateurs d'électricité et de métal sont ensemble. Il y a un autre bâtiment est pour le proviseur et les professeurs. Et l'autre partie de la ville de Symphonia sont les boutiques. En effet, si l'éducation et le matériel est gratuits à Symphonia, les élèves peuvent acheter des accessoires de magie en plus de ceux de l'école ou encore des habits. La dernière partie de Symphonia est l'arène, c'est là ou sont organisé les duels ou les jeux...bon je vous lirais la suite plus tard, on doit arriver au point du rassemblement dans une heure.

-oui, tu as raison, approuvais-je en accélérant le mouvement ».

nous finîmes d'empaqueter rapidement nos derniers bagages pour voir combien de Mégasphéries nous possédions. Je savais que je possédais 5000 Mégasphéries. Alice possédait 1000 Mégasphéries, Chloé 3500 Mégaspgéries, Adrienne 1500 Mégasphéries et Kyrana...50 000 Mégaspéhries. Nous décidâmes de nous partager équitablement l'argent. Chacun avait maintenant, 12 200 Mégasphéries ce qui était déjà une somme assez bien. Nous rangeâmes soigneusement chacune notre argent dans nos valises. Puis Kyrana nous obligea de mettre les habits qu'elle avait choisie spécialement pour notre arrivé à Symphonia. Autant vous dire que c'était des habits qui en mettait plein la vue. Elle m'avait choisie un truc très moulant et noir et je ne vous parle pas de mes chaussures à talons. Berk. Je ne remettrai plus jamais de ma vie ce truc horrible. Par contre, elle avait bien choisie, les vêtements pour Alice et les autres. Alice paraissait moins grosse et Chloé plus belle.

Mais bien sûr, à cause de ce truc on a dû courir comme des dératés dans la rue avec des hauts talons. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de faire ça mais ça tue en plus on avait nos valises. On a couru à toute vitesse jusqu'à la station du Lac mais le bateau avait déjà disparut dans la brume. Nous nous affalâmes sur des bancs en soufflant. On devait maintenant attendre pendant trois heures et zut! Finalement ce fut Adrienne qui commença a crié sur Kyrana:

« espèce d'idiote, si tu n'avais pas pris autant de temps pour te maquiller, on serait sur le bateau à l'heure qu'il est.

-la ferme. T'aurais dû t'envoler pour les retenir.

-ah, bon comme ça c'est ma faute?!

-oui, par..

-taisez-vous, ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en retirant mes chaussures. »

je me massais les pieds. Je suis sûr d'avoir des ampoules maintenant. Puis je dis d'un ton plus calme à Chloé:

« vas-y lis nous la suite.

-ah oui! Donc...

-oh non! Coupa une voix Chloé. Je suis arrivé trop tard. »

je me retournais vers le propriétaire de cet voix. C'était un garçon extrêmement beau, aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches vertes. Je fis celle qui ne le voyais pas même si je n'étais pas à l'aise surtout quand Kyrana:

« wouah, il est trop beau!

-beau,seulement? Je suis canon tu veux dire! Dit le garçon.

-je rectifie vous êtes trop prétentieux,dit Kyrana en entrant dans son jeu. Bref, mon nom c'est Kyrana, et vous?

-tu ne nous connaît pas? Oh la vache, vous devez être des nouvelles alors? - il avait dit ça d'un ton désinvolte.- oh mais toi je te reconnais! T'es la mage des ténèbres d'hier?!

-ah oui?! Dis je en me retournant d'un ton venimeux mes yeux devenant ceux d'un serpent. Eh bien, la méchante petite mage, te dis de la fermer sinon elle va appeler le roi des ténèbres.

-oh, la vache t'es vachement borné.

-désolée, mais toi aussi. Dis je d'un ton pas du tout désolée.

-bon je me présente Ewan pour vous servir et je fais partis du...

-la ferme, le coupais je »

je me retournais vers mes amies en regardant partout. J'étais sûre d'avoir entendue quelque chose...je dis:

« on se tire d'ici. Vite!

-pourquoi? Me demanda Alice. Je ne sens rien

-ouh, votre copine, elle est pas folle? »

je ne répondis pas et regardai de nouveau vers le lac. Oui, maintenant, j'étais sûr, il y avait quelque chose dans le lac. Je reculais de quelques pas effrayée. Tous le monde me regardait comme si j'étais une folle.

« m***! criais-je »

et je fis le vide en moi pour essayer que ma magie s'active. Tout d'un coup Alice aussi cria et recula. Elle dit d'une voix tremblante:

« il y a quelque chose dans l'eau! Reculez! »

Chloé régit la première, elle recula aussitôt entraînant derrière elle, Adrienne et Kyrana. Puis soudainement une sorte de serpent d'eau gigantesque apparut de l'eau du lac. Il faisait au moins neuf mètres de haut. Il était vert et possédait des dents très pointues et longues qui ne donnaient pas envie de les connaître.

Je commençais à avoir l'habitude avec tous ces monstres. Je reculais vivement pour me mettre hors d'atteinte du serpent, tous le monde en fit autant. Alice par contre ne bougeait pas. Je hurlais:

« Alice! »

mais elle ne m'entendait pas. Et soudain je compris, Alice était en train de découvrir son pouvoir. Erwan, voulut la secourir mais je l'en empêchais. Il me regarda interloqué. Je sourie et je continuais de regarder Alice un peu inquiète. Le serpent d'eau plongea en direction de Alice et referma ses mâchoires autour de Alice qui paraissait bien frêle à côté d'elle. Puis il eut une explosion de lumière bleue. Le serpent d'eau rouvrit ses mâchoires vivement. Alice s'éleva dans le ciel dans une explosion de lumière bleue. Le serpent d'eau s'inclina devant Alice et disparut comme si Alice était sa maîtresse ce qui était vraie puisque Alice était la maîtresse des eaux! L'eau du lac commença à tourbillonner et l'eau entière du lac se vida pour former une danse complexe autour de Alice. Je me rapprochais vivement d'elle et lui criait de toute mes forces en évitant l'eau du lac qui s'approchait trop près de moi:

« Alice! Tu dois te contrôler! Sinon aarrrgh!!! tu vas me tuer! »

Je m'étais fait prendre par une langue d'eau qui me souleva dans le ciel pour me rapprocher de Alice. Je me débattais. La Voix disait n'importe quoi, je crois que ces neurones ont sauté. L'eau me serrait le cou, je ne pouvais plus finalement je criais:

« assez! »

Et l'eau m'obéit sagement pour me reposer par terre, toute mouillée. Je crachais de l'eau et me fit la promesse de ne plus jamais me rapprocher d'un lac quelconque. Alice se posa sur le sol et la lumière bleue s'évanouit. Et je remarquais trois choses: premièrement, Alice avait maintenant les cheveux bleus, deuxièmement, elle semblait avoir vachement guérie et troisièmement elle avait maintenant une queue de poisson! J'explosais de rire en me roulant de rire sous les regards éberlués des autres. J'entendis Kyrana dire à un Erwan stupéfait que ça m'arrivait souvent de faire ça. Alice me dit d'une voix boudeuse:

« hé, comment t'as fait pour te faire obéir par MON eau?

-chais pas, dis-je en évitant de la regarder mais je la regardais finalement et je repartais dans une séance de rire »

en séchant mes larmes, je dis:

« tu ne peux pas reprendre ta forme humaine?

-si, dit-elle ».

elle sembla se concentrer pendant une seconde puis sa queue de poisson disparut. QUEUE DE POISSON. Hihihihihihi! On se calme ma vieille. Je me révèle, sourie à Alice et retourne vers mes valises pour sortir une serviette. J'avais trop froid. Je regardai méchamment le lac et lui tirai la langue de frustration. Non mais! Et aussitôt une vague de trois mètres d'eau m'aspergea. Aargh! Et je ressortis de l'eau encore plus mouillée qu'avant. Et ma serviette ne me servait plus à rien puisqu'elle était aussi toute mouillée.

« Alice!

-oups désolée, je ne sais pas encore pas bien contrôlé mon pouvoir.

-m'en balle!! moins non plus! Mais arrête de me lancer de l'eau à la figure.

-oui, oui »

j'ai froid. Je claquais des dents en sautillant partout pieds nus. Kyrana vint à ma rencontre et me hurla dessus:

« non mais regarde tes cheveux, ils sont foutus! Va falloir que je m'occupe d'eux!

-m'en fiche!

-oh que non! Madame la mage des ténèbres. Tu vas venir tous de suite!

-nooooooonnn.

-laisse, Kyrana, je m'occupe d'elle dit Erwan en se rapprochant avec un sourir séducteur. Dis, bébé, tu veux que je te réchauffe?

-non! Dis-je en comprenant l'allusion.

-hey. Je suis plutôt beau mec et dis oui.

-non! T'es pas un beau mec.

-je suis moche alors? Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

-tu arrêtes tous de suite ton manège ou j'invoque mes pouvoirs.

-ah bon? Dit-il en se rapprochant plus.

-oui. »

Puis je lui tire la langue et rattrape Kyrana pour qu'elle s'occupe de moi dans les toilettes de la station. J'en ressors une demi-heure plus tard, sèche et prête à un nouveau round avec Erwan. Je vois du coin de l'oeil que Alice continue à s'entraîner pendant que Adrienne vole paisiblement au dessus du lac. Chloé dort sur un banc. Erwan et Kyrana discutaient. Je rejoignis Alice en promettant à Kyrana de ne plus mettre en l'air sa coiffure.

« alors tu réussis?

-ouais.

-c'est super pour toi. Bon je vais aussi m'entraîner. »

je m'éloigne d'elle et m'assoie à environs dix mètres de Erwan et je fais le vide dans ma tête. Je dois faire comme Alice me dis-je. Comme Alice. Allez. Je sens mon pouvoir me chatouiller mais il refuse de s'ouvrir à moi. Je regardai fixement la surface de l'eau qui bougeait et tourbillonnait selon les désirs d'Alice. Pourquoi est-ce-que je n'arrivais donc pas? Aaargh. Mon champ de vision est soudainement obstrué par Erwan:

« alors montre-moi donc ton pouvoir!

-je ne sais pas l'activer.

-t'e s trop nul!

-et toi alors? C'est quoi ton pouvoir?

-ça c'est un secret.

-rroooh, tu fais chier.

-est-ce-que tu sais que juste à cause de ce genre de parole j'ai mis quarante personnes invalides.

-eh bien je vais devenir la quarante-unième invalide de ta liste. T'es qui toi?

-je suis moi.

-bah lâche-moi.

-non.

-pourquoi?

-tu dégages une aura très spéciale.

-m'en fou. Chloé réveille-toi lis moi la suite s'il te plaît.,Un conseil, c'est pas comme ça qu'on me drague. Tchao mon pote »

et je le plante là. Je m'assoie en tailleur pendant que Chloé reprend sa lecture avec Alice, Adrienne et Kyrana qui nous a rejoins:

« l'endroit où se trouve Symphonia a toujours été un mystère. Certains disent que Symphonia est sous terre, d'autres disent qu'elle est sous l'eau ou encore au dessus des nuages.

Symphonia a été crées par les cinq premier Élémentarders.

-c'est quoi les Élémentarders? demanda Alice.

-vous ne connaissez même pas les Élémentarders? D'une Erwan. C'est simple. Les Élémentarders sont LE symbole de la toute puissance. Ils savaient maîtriser comme personne le feu, la terre, l'air et l'eau. Particulièrement ce sont les derniers Élémentarders qui ont été les plus fort. Ils font figures de légende. Il s'appelaient Larina, Nymphéa, Nils, Aya et enfin le puissant et malheureux Blathazar, leur chef.

-pourquoi malheureux? Demanda Adrienne surprise.

-Balthazar s'est fait envouté par une princesse des ténèbres. Et il est mort à cause d'elle. Par la suite la princesse furieuse a tué les derniers Élémentarders.

-wouah. Dit Adrienne.

-par la suite, les Élémentarders ne furent plus jamais réincarner comme ils le faisaient. Et cela fait maintenant plus de dix milles ans que nous attendons les Élémentarders. Nous avons gardé en leur honneur cinq statues les représentant.

-bon. Merci. Ah tiens! Regarde c'est le bateau! En faite c'est assez bizarre. On est dans un lac non? Comment il fait pour..ah j'ai compris! Il vole! ».

en effet, le bateau magnifique et élancé blanc survolait la surface du bateau à un mètre de l'eau. Le bateau accosta. Aussitôt des marins vinrent prendre nos bagages et nous invitèrent à monter à bord. Nous nous installâmes sur des larges fauteuils rouges en attendant le départ. Je dis à Erwan:

« tu es en quelle année? Et tu es à quel niveau?

-eh bien, je commence une quarantième années. Et pour mon niveau tu le verras quand je mettrais mon uniforme.

-quarantième années! Combien de temps ça t'as pris pour aller jusqu'à là?

-oh juste dix ans. Je suis à Symphonia depuis la primaire.

-et ça sert à quoi de faire autant d'années?

-à avoir un boulot super bien.

-et qu'est-ce-qui distingue une quarantième années et un cinquantième années?

-eh bien, quand tu es en cinquantième années tu fais des trucs plus compliqués quand quarantièmes années. Mais le nombre d'années d'études ne comptent pas vraiment c'est plutôt le niveau qui est primordiale. Tu sais quand t'es un sans galon, c'est vraiment galère pour toi, tu bouffes toujours la même chose et ta chambre fait même pas trois mètres carrés. Par contre dès le deuxième galons tu es dans une petite maison à part.

-c'est quoi exactement le « Sylnodel »?

-ah, le Sylnodel?! C'est trop bien comme endroit. Tu vis dans une maison immense, la bouffe est excellente...c'est un vrai paradis. Mais c'est vraiment que ceux qui ont un pouvoir extrêmement puissant qui peuvent y entrer. Alors pas de chance pour toi.

-quoi?! N'importe quoi! Oh regardez il se met en marche! »

en effet le bateau volant avait levé l'ancre et s'envolait en direction de Symphonia. Je regardais un moment le paysage défilant à toute vitesse devant moi avant de demander de nouveau à Erwan:

« comment on fait pour trier les élèves?

-eh bien ça dépend de la nature de ton pouvoir?

-comment on le sait?

-il y a une machine pour les nouveaux qui permet de savoir.

-et Kyrana? Par exemple son pouvoir c'est la force.

-je crois qu'on classe ceux-là dans le bâtiment du feu.

-et les uniformes comment ils sont?

-très beaux.

-roooh, dis en moi plus.

-non. Tiens on est presque arrivé, je vais me changer. Ciao, ma biquette. »

il m'avait dit ça en me lançant un baiser avant de partir. Kyrana dit malicieusement:

« dis, Adrienne comment tu le trouves?

-pas mal, répondit-elle en entrant dans le jeu. Pas mal du tout.

-et toit Ombrelune?

-moche.

-ah bon?

-oui.

-vraiment.

-hihihi. »

Et elles explosèrent de rire. Je leur fis la tête pendant tout le voyage. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le bateau s'arrêta. Nous nous précipitâmes vers la sortie. J'ouvris la porte.

oOo

Symphonia était grandiose. Il était clairement séparé en cinq. Tout d'abord il y avait des terrains entiers sur lequel on voyait des bâtiments d'une blancheur écarlate qui survolaient la ville bercé par le vent relié par des chaînes à la ville. D'autre part, au plein millieu de Symphonia, il y avait un grand lac où on pouvait voir une ville maritime très coloré grâce au milliers de poissons qui y vivaient sans crainte de finir dans une boîte de conserve. Dans une autre part de la ville, des volcans immenses et noirs s'agglutinaient en crachant de la lave, sur ses flancs, il y avaient des innombrables petites maisons et de grands bâtiments noircis par la cendre. À l'autre côté de la ville se dressait une magnifiques forêt verte aux arbres majestueux. Il y avait des maisons habilement cachés par les feuilles en hauteur reliés par des passerelles. Et enfin le cœur même de Symphonia avec son palais en or immense, le Sylnodel.

Bref, Symphonia était une ville enchanteresse. Nous ne parvînmes pas à décrocher notre regard de Symphonia finalement ce fut un raclement de gorge qui nous ramena à la réalité. C'était un vieux monsieur, qui venait de nous rappeler sa présence, il dit d'un ton doux:

« Symphonia fait toujours cette effet, au nouveaux. Même si moi, elle me fait toujours cette effet. Bon venez jeunes filles, nous allons tous de suite savoir dans quelle section vous envoyer. »

nous le suivîmes un peu inquiète. Il nous emmena devant une grosse machine avec plein de trucs clignotant qui semblait nous narguer.

« bon, c'est simple vous devez poser votre main -il montra du doigt- et laisser un peu de votre magie, la machine l'analysera et le tour sera joué. À toi, Kyrana dit-il en regardant sur une feuille. »

Kyrana s'avança tremblante et toucha la magie et rassembla ses forces comme si elle voulait donner un énorme coup de poing à la machine. La machine cliqueta et une voix robotisé dit:

« type feu, taux de magie dans le sang 60% ».

« oulà, tu es très puissante. Ça fait quinze ans que je n'avais pas vu ça, dit le vieillard impressionné en notant quelque chose sur une feuille. J'imagine que tu vas très vite monté dans les galons. À toi Alice. »

Alice fit de même:

« type eau, taux de magie dans le sang 63% »

« bon Dieu! Incroyable. Vas-y, euh...Adrienne. »

Adrienne s'avança hésitante et finit par le faire.

« type air, taux de magie dans le sang 62% »

« je rêve ou quoi? »

Chloé s'avança légèrement inquiète.

« Type terre, taux de magie dans le sang 59% »

c'était à mon tour. Je m'approchais de la machine et essayai de faire le vide. Je n'arrivais pas!

« petite, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Tu n'y arrives pas?

-euh oui, j'ai découvert mon pouvoir tout récemment donc je ne sais pas encore pas très bien l'utiliser.

-ce n'est pas grave je vais juste te prendre une goutte de sang pour qu'elle l'analyse. Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pareil. »

il me piqua le doigt avec un aiguille et une unique perle de sang coula. J'appuyais mon dos sur un endroit spécial de la machine qui commença à l'analyser avec force de cliquetis et de lumière. Pendant ce temps-ci, Alice ferma ma minuscule plaie. La machine dit:

« taux de magie dans le sang 1,3%. pas de type encore. »

Quoi?!!! Seulement 1,3%. Elle est folle ou quoi cette machine?

« euh, c'est bon?

-oui, oui, c'est normal, quelque fois le taux de magie est très bas malgré un pouvoir puissant. En tout cas les filles félicitations vous êtes très puissantes. Bon maintenant les uniformes. Venez ».

je restais planté là pendant qu'ils partaient. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je vis Erwan. Pile poil au bon moment. Par contre je ne voyais pas son uniforme, il avait mis une sorte de cape.

« alors? Me dit-il.

« 1,3%.

-c'est tout? Pas possible.

-ben, si puisque la machine l'a dit.

-recommence.

-euh, j'ai le droit?

-oui, puisque je te la donne.

-merci. »

je m'approchais de nouveau de la machine et réessayai sans succès.

« je n'arrive pas.

-ah tu n'arrives pas à invoquer ton pouvoir c'est ça? Je vais t'aider.

-et comment?

-tiens c'est le truc, ça dure même pas trente secondes. »

je pris la pastille qu'il me passa méfiante. Il soupira devant mon regard et cassa en deux la pastille et avala le morceau. Comme il ne semblait pas mourir, je prie l'autre moitié et l'avala, une main sur la machine. Et aussitôt je sentis ma magie bondir en moi. Je ne fis que l'ouvrir légèrement pour la machine et referma aussitôt les « barrières ». je respirais lentement et attendit que le médicament se calme. Dix secondes plus tard ce fut le cas et je reportais mon regard vers la machine qui bizarrement cliquetait et faisait plein de lumière et dit finalement:

« type universel. Taux de magie dans le sang. 99,9% ».

Puis la machine explosa. Erwan me tira à l'arrière et créa à toute vitesse un bouclier qui nous protégea des débris de la machine. Il lâcha:

« wouah.

-dis, ton truc il fait vraiment que stimuler la magie? Parce que 99,9%. c'est pas possible. »

Il me regarda fixement et je me sentis gêner. Parce que primo, je sentais son parfum suave et séducteur qui sentait hyper bon, deusio, j'étais collé contre lui. Et tresio, parce qu'il me regardait bizarrement. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué mais Erwan avait des yeux verts fascinants. Donc je me dégageais de son étreinte à temps. Car, le vieux et mes amies déboulèrent à ce moment. Le vieux eut un cri choqué et nous regarda d'un regard mauvais qui changea dès qu'il vit Erwan. Il dit d'un ton mielleux:

« monseigneur Erwan. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la disparition de la machine?

-elle a explosé.

-oui, je le vois bien mais pourquoi et par qui?

-par Ombrelune mais ce n'est pas sa faute, je l'ai obligé de recommencer le test et elle l'a réussit sauf que la machine était en sur-chauffe donc elle a explosé.

-je voie. Et que devrais-je dire à la direction?

-qu'elle doit s'acheter une machine plus performante.

-bien. Et qu'a dit la machine?

-mettez la dans la section apprentissage de la maîtrise de magie. »

puis il partit, l'air tourmenté. Kyrana, Alice, Chloé et Adrienne abordait de nouveaux uniformes très joli, et elles portaient chacune d'autre affaires. Celui d'Alice était bleue et c'était une sorte de combinaison sous-marine. Celui de Adrienne était blanc et c'était une sorte de robe qui traînait jusqu'à par terre, très large pratique pour faire des grands mouvements. Celui de Chloé était fait en cuir, et lui donnait un côté d'elfe. Celui de Kyrana était rouge et semblait très dur.

Le vieux me donna un sac miteux et me dit que je ne pouvais pas encore avoir de uniforme. Il nous indiqua à chacune leurs nouvelles maisons. Je partis directement pour un cours en me torturant les méninges; pourquoi donc, Erwan avait-il menti au vieux. Pourquoi...boom. Je me cognais contre quelqu'un. Je levais mon regard pour m'excuser mais la personne ne m'en laissa pas le temps:

« hein t'es qui toi?! Vas-y, crache-moi dessus pendant que tu es! Surtout ne t'excuse pas!

-j'avais l'intention de le faire mais TU m'a interrompu, sale chaussette.

-tu sais qui je suis au moins?

-non, et je m'en fou, poil de carotte.

-tu as osé de...je te défie! Tu viens à l'arène avec moi.

-quoi? Mais ça veut dire quoi?

-allez! »

et il me tire le bras et je le suis en criant et l'insultant en disant que je ne comprenais pas. Il se retourna vers moi narquois et lâcha:

« chaque élève à pour obligation de faire un combat par mois dans l'arène et comme tu m'as embêté, je vais le faire avec toi.

-quoi?! Je ne savais pas! Je suis une nouvelle!

-eh bien, la nouvelle, prépare-toi à passer un sale quart d'heure. Tu vas apprendre ce qu'est l'humiliation!

-quoi?! Mais. Lâche-moi, bon sang!

-trop tard, on est arrivé. Au faite, t'as vu j'ai deux galons. »

Il me sourit sadiquement. Il me tira jusqu'à la réceptionniste qui prit son micro et annonça un combat. Je regardais l'arène et frissonnais. Elle ressemblait trop à une arène où se combattaient les gladiateurs romains. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'au centre de l'arène où il me lâcha enfin, l'air sûr de soi. Le sol était parsemé de sable. Les gradins commençaient à se remplir. J'avais peur. Merci, pour l'accueil, Symphonia. Je regardais attentivement mon adversaire, il portait l'uniforme des manipulateurs de la terre. Je déportais mon regard et vis Alice, Chloé, Kyrana et Adrienne s'asseoir dans les gradins. Elles étaient venues à toute vitesse en entendant mon nom. Je leur sourie en faisant un coucou. Quand je vis Erwan entourait de plein de jeunes filles qui caquetaient autour de lui en prenant des toasts. Je lui lançai un regard mortel de haine. Il ne cilla pas, mais je vis qu'il était blessé de ma réaction. Je lui tournai hostilement le dos et attendis que l'arbitre siffle. L'arbitre était la réceptionniste. Elle nous regarda et siffla avant de partir en courant.

Il eut un silence de mort dans l'arène chacun attendant de voir qui attaquerait en premier.

« bonne chance. Et revient en un seul morceau.

-préviens moi des attaques.

-oK »

Le garçon roux attaqua. Il fit un geste de la main et un bout de terre s'arracha du sol, il fit un autre geste de la main et le bout de terre fonça dans ma direction. Je l'évitais en sautant sur le côté.

« à droite »

Je me baissais pour éviter la nouvelle attaque.

« gauche, droite, à l'arrière. Trois attaque. »

je pus éviter les deux premières mais pas la troisième qui me cueillait et m'envoyer valser sur un mur avant de me faire tomber sur le sol sur le flanc. Je serrais des dents en évitant de justesse de crier de douleur. Je sentis tout d'un coup un énorme coup sur mon dos. Et puis un autre et encore un autre. J'avais compris. Le garçon faisait écraser sur mon dos sa boule de terre sans se fatiguer jusqu'à ce que je demande grâce. Dans mon cas comme je ne demanderais jamais ça, ce serait à ma mort. Cette fois je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler. J'avais mal. Mal. Mal. Très mal. Le voile noir. Non! Pas lui. Pas maintenant!

« haha, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire la nouvelle? » me cracha le roux.

Je réussis à lever faiblement mon cou gracile et je croisais un regard qui me fit une sensation d'électrochoc. Celui d'Erwan. Le traître. Je le déteste, haïssais. Je hurlais de nouveau. Je sentis de nouveau le contact de la boule de terre sur mon dos mais je n'avais plus mal. Plus mal du tout. Non, maintenant je ne ressentais qu'une chose la force. Une sorte de tourbillon noir s'empara de mon corps et guérit toute mes blessures. Je me levai dans le ciel. Et je dis d'une voix défigurée:

« tyr your nar cum luces kururriritor!! »

Une sorte de main invisible entoura la main du roux qui essaya de s'en défaire mais rien n'y fait. Il allait mourir. Un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche. Et soudainement il eut un éclair blanc et la main invisible desserrait son étreinte mortelle. Avec un autre éclair blanc la main disparut. La voix autoritaire du mage Blanc résonna dans le silence de l'arène:

« Ombrelune, cela suffit. Calme-toi.

-jamais. Je tuerais ce sal**** avant.

-Ombrelune. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

_oh que si.

-Ombrelune, je suis désolé. AAARK TOR MINI TYUPEO U LUMINEA TYR CUM LAC! »

Une violente lumière blanche transperça mon tourbillon noir qui disparut mais moi je résistais. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau perdre la face au mage blanc. Je me posai au sol, consciente et fière de l'être. Le mage Blanc eut un mouvement involontaire de peur, il recula de quelque pas avant de se reprendre. Le mage Blanc me regarda dans les yeux effrayé et je dis calmement et assez bas pour que ce ne soit que lui qui puisse l'entendre:

« savez-vous le taux de magie que j'ai? Non, je vais vous le dire 99,9% »

le mage Blanc écarquilla des yeux et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir.

« impossible...même le plus puissant n'a pas pu atteindre les 80% »

Je le regardai assez froidement et me souvint de ma promesse de lui mettre une droite aussitôt que possible. Je m'approchais de lui et le regardai dans les yeux en disant:

« ça c'est pour avoir menti à tous le monde. »

et je lui donnai une droite sur la joue gauche. Sans me préoccuper du sang qui coulait de sa pommette, je lui attrapa son col et lui dit d'une voix basse et dangereuse:

« à cause de vous, Balthazar et Lilith ne sont pas ensemble. »

Puis je le lâchais, les professeurs déboulèrent dans l'arène. Je leur sourie gentiment. Le mage Blanc me regarda d'un air désolé et disparut. Une grande perche à l'air irritable me dit:

« mais que se passe-t-il donc ici? Vous dites-moi tout!

-eh bien, un élève qui a deux galons m'a défié et nous nous battions quand le mage Blanc a rappliqué ici.

-le mage Blanc? Balbutia la professeur choquée.

-oui. »

Alice, Chloé, Adrienne, Kyrana arrivèrent t me serrent dans leurs bras en disant qu'elles étaient désolées de ne pas m'avoir soutenue. Je leur sourie en me disant que l'heure de la révélation devait commencer:

« qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle? Demanda la grande perche.

-nous sommes toutes les cinq les nouvelles Élémentarders. »

Et la grande perche c'est tue. Elle ne parlait pas, ne faisait que de nous regarder avec des yeux exorbités. Et en plus elle ne semblait pas me croire. Parcequ'elle a dit:

« vous êtes des menteuses c'est impossible que des insignifiantes petites filles comme vous soient les nouvelles Élémentarders. »

Je m'éloignai un peu des autres et je fis apparaître le tourbillon noir autour de mon corps. Alice qui avait comprit le message en fit autant avec son eau. Et il eut soudainement une explosion de couleur rouge sortant du corps de Kyrana. On aurait dit une salamandre. Par contre, le feu commençait à déborder de partout et risquer de mettre en flamme Symphonia:

« Alice, essaye de éteindre ce feu! »

aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Alice dirigea toute son eau vers Kyrana mais rien ne se passait. Je lançais même mon tourbillon mais rien n'y fait. Une voix moqueuse retentit:

« oh la vache, on se dirait aux Enfers tellement il fait chaud, pas vrai Carl?

-ouaip. »

c'était Caedmon et Carl. Caedmon toujours aussi charmeur prit son temps avant de sauter dans le brasier que formait Kyrana. Je criais avant de me rappeler que Caedmon ne risquait rien. Je commençais à griller aussi. Je lançais un coup d'oeil rassuré à Adrienne qui était à vingt mètres du sol tenant dans ses bras, Chloé.

Et aussi soudainement que le brasier était apparut, il avait disparut. Quand la fumée finit par se dissiper, je pus voir Caedmon tenant la main à une ravissante rousse. Wouah fut le sol qui me vint à l'esprit. Kyrana avait maintenant de longs cheveux roux qui semblaient être des flammes, et elle avait beaucoup gagné en musculature, et ses formes étaient devenues rebondissantes. Si Alice était devenue jolie, Kyrana était devenue hyper sexy et allait super bien à côté du beau démon, c'était un couple d'enfer. Je détournais du regard assez gêné et mon regard accrocha celui de Erwan. Mais je détournais bien vite le regard. Je ne voulais pas le voir surtout après le coup qu'il m'avait fait. Je regardais ailleurs et je LE vis. Le garçon du match, celui au regard violet. Mon cœur fit un double saut périlleux avant de battre très vite à grands coups. Je descendis et me rapprochais de lui pour en savoir plus sur lui. Quand un cri m'empêcha de le faire. Une petite fille de la maternelle était prisonnière d'un ork. Je stoppais ma descente. L'ork dit:

« je somme aux Élémentarders de se rendre sans se battre sous peine de mort de la petite fille. »

Je regardais la petite fille. Je n'hésitai pas. Je levais les mains et fit celle qui se rendait sauf qu'à trois mètres de lui je dis:

« tyr your nar cum luces kururriritor!! »

Et l'ork tituba se serrant la gorge en lâchant la petite fille qui partit se cacher aussi tôt. Je continuais à serrer et l'ork finit par mourir d'un affreux gargouillement. Il tomba d'un coup sur le sable qui se teinta de rouge.

Oh la vache! Chuis trop forte!!! par contre une question, comment cet ork avait-il pu rentrer dans Symphonia? Bref, un nouveau mystère. Je me tournai vers la prof et lui dit:

« vous nous croyez toujours pas?

-s...si, bredouilla la grande perche. »

et elle s'est évanouie suivit par la moitié des profs. Wouah. La résistance au choc émotionnel est très basse à Symphonia. Bref après que les autres profs restant se remettent du choc aussi, j'avais eu le temps de rejoindre Kyrana toute change avec les autres. Nous la dévisageâmes pendant une longue minute puis nous lui sautâmes au cou en disant qu'elle nous avait fichu une grosse frayeur et de plus recommencer et gnagnagna. Et j'ai dis la question qui tue:

« comment IL a fait pour te remettre les idées en place?

-secret.

-quoi? Allez dis le moi!

-non! T'es encore trop jeune pour comprendre!

-Quoi! N'importe quoi! »

Nous nous chamaillâmes pendant une minute puis un professeur aux cheveux roses vint nous interrompre, derrière lui lévitait une autre grosse machine avec plein de trucs clignotants. Bref une machine qui évaluait notre taux et type de magie. Je protestais:

« mais on l'a déjà fait votre test!

-oui mais on veut être sûr du résultat, et cette machine est plus puissante et précise. Bien commencez. »

Je soupirais et décidais de passer en dernière. Kyrana un sourire flamboyant aux lèvres, lâcha la main de son nouveau chéri et s'avanca l'air menaçante. Les élèves et les professeurs protégés par des sorts ne purent pas s'empêcher de frissonner du haut de leur gradin. Kyrana posa tranquillement une main sur la main et la machine commenca à ronronner doucement et elle dit:

« type feu, maitrise suprême, taux de magie dans le sang 60,45%. »

Kyrana lança un sourire des plus charmants à la machine, fière d'elle-même et nous rejoignis et reprit la main de Caedmon aussitôt. Des chuchotements avaient commencés à pousser partout dans les gradins on entendaient:

« impossible voyons, 60,45%? c'est trop. »

« elle devrait mourir explosée sous la pression de son pouvoir... »

Chloé s'avança à son tour pas très rassurée et posa sa main sur la machine qui

après un court silence dit:

« Type terre, maitrise suprême, taux de magie dans le sang 59,9% »

Les murmures s'intensifièrent. Toujours la même chose:

« pas possible, ce serait presque de la magie à l'état pur »

« oui, mais les Élémentarders aussi... »

c'était au tour de Adrienne qui était assez confiante.

« type air, maitrise suprême taux de magie dans le sang 62,37% »

et c'est repartie pour les commentaires. Une vieille au chignon qui avait l'air assez malveillante avec ses doigts tout crochus eut assez de cran pour dire:

« pff, taisez-vous, vous avez l'air débile. C'est n'importe quoi, cette histoire. 62%, certes c'est impressionnant mais c'est possible. »

Kyrana lui adressa aussitôt un sourire tout mielleux avec un regard d'une tueuse. Alice très confiante d'elle et assez énervé par la vieille bécasse posa sa main sur la machine, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« type eau, maitrise suprême, taux de magie dans le sang 63% »

Mais la vieille rabougris ne fit que renifler avec dédain l'air de dire, « que ça? ». j'étais tellement énervée que je me suis plantée devant la machine et j'ai dis:

« je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la puissance d'un Élémentarder, madame. »

et je posais la main sur la machine qui commença à clignoter furieusement.

« type universel. Taux de magie dans le sang. 99,9% ».

et la machine n'explosa pas mais après avoir prit une drôle de couleur rouge, elle s'éteignit. J'avais fait des progrès, plus d'explosion, pas mal. Et je ne vous dit pas la couleur qu'avait prise la vieille pomme. Hou hou. Yeah.

« merci, mademoiselle, de nous avoir montrer l'étendue de vos pouvoirs, dit une voix jeune et énergique ».

c'était un homme d'une centaine d'année donc encore à la sortie de l'adolescence. Il était entouré de plusieurs personnes qui nous regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Oups. C'était qui lui?

« euh vous êtes?

-le proviseur.

-aaaah. »

j'étais tombé de haut. Je croyais que le directeur était un vénérable vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche et tout le tralala. En faite, non, c'était un jeune complétement loufoque et lunatique. Ou lalala.

« vous devez être fatigué, suivez nous, Élémentarders. Nous vous attendions depuis longtemps.

-ah ouais, et ben, pas moi. Je veux des explications, bon sang. On est venue exprès pour ça! ».

il me regarda un long moment puis sourit et dit::

« vos réponses vous attendent dans l'endroit où je veux vous amener. »

et il partit avec ses conseillers. Nous n'eûmes que le choix de le suivre malgré mon aversion envers ce type qui nous faisait croire qu'il nous connaissait. Berk! D'abord le mage Blanc, maintenant, le directeur. Je détestais ça. Les mystère et tout le tralala, c'était pas mon truc. Moi, je veux un truc concret pas de prophétie et toutes les embêtements qui suivent. Trop chiant de le faire. Je n'avais jamais été du genre héroïque, trop embêtant à faire mais quand on se rend compte qu'on doit le devenir du jour au lendemain c'est compliqué. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'avais déjà eu ma dose avec les orks, le serpent d'eau et les rats géants. J'avais déjà entendu parler des créatures que les loups-garous, des spectres des ténèbres, des poulpes géants et bien d'autres créatures qui vivaient dans les marécages noirs.

Bref, le directeur nous conduisit apparemment vers les bâtiments des manipulateurs du feu. Il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment le plus beau et poussa la porte. C'était le bâtiment principale de la communauté de ceux qui manipule le feu. Le bâtiment était sinistre des torches éclairait faiblement le vestibule. Les murs étaient noirs et on entendait des chuchotements. Le directeur monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et s'arrêta devant une porte dorée qui détonnait. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dedans. Alors qu'à mon tour je rentrais dans la salle j'étouffais un cri d'émerveillement. Dans la salle, il y avait une cinquantaine de statue dont deux étaient particulièrement grande. Je levais mon regard pour voir la première statue. Elle représentait une femme très belle aux cheveux rouges sang, son regard était vert et décidé. La deuxième statue représentait un homme aux cheveux rouges pâles et semblait très vif.

« nous sommes dans la salle où repose les ancien Élémentarders du feu. Voici le premier Élémentarder dit-il en pointant du doigt l'homme au cheveux rouges pâles, et la dernière -la femme aux yeux verts-. La dernière Élémentarder s'appelait Aya, comme toute les Élémentarders, elle était très énergique, trop peut-être. Elle est morte par la main de Lilith, la princesse des ténèbres, comme ses trois autres compagnons. J'imagine que vous avez déjà entendu parler de cette triste histoire. Le coup de foudre entre Lilith et Balthazar, le leader des Élémentarders. et l'interdiction de leur amour, et la mort de Balthazar engendrant la folie de Lilith qui a tué les quatre derniers Élémentarders...Mais je pense qu'on ne vous a pas dit une certaine chose...c'est Larina, l'Élémentarder de l'air qui a tué Balthazar...sa meilleur amie...cette tombe qui existe aussi pour les autres Élémentarders également ont été érigé par les premier Élémentarders. J'imagine que vous voulez voir les autres tombes ce pendant nous voulons juste vérifier une chose...mmh, Kyrana? Tu es bien l'élémentarder du feu? Oui, très bien. Dis-moi, est-ce-que tu vois quelque chose là-bas? Mmh? Tu peux te rapprocher si tu veux. »

Il se tue et regarda le visage de Kyrana pour décrypter son expression. Elle paraissait fascinée. Elle dit d'une voix trmablante:

« je voie une arme...mais elle semble très spéciale...c'est une sorte de lance en feu.

-oh, tu veux bien la prendre?

-oui... »

Kyrana se rapprocha d'un objet que nous ne pouvions pas voir. Elle prit une chose et je le vis. C'était une lance très grande et solide, finement ouvragé et resplendissant. Il semblait être enflammé par un feu rougeoyant. Cette arme semblait plus que dangereuse.

« voici, l'arme des Élémentarder du feu, la Lance de la Vie.

-c'est quoi ce nom, troooooppp nul? Dit Kyrana apparemment déçue.

-chaque Élémentarder à sa propre arme, propre à sa catégorie. Et je vous avoue que seul le maître de l'arme peut le voir sauf quand il le tient. C'est la preuve finale que vous êtes des Élémentarders. Bien, Onukio, Uri, Raon, Retur amenez les autres Élémentarders devant leur tombe. -son ton était sinistre-. Bien, c'est toi, Ombrelune? alors suis-moi, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important qui ne concerne qu'elle. »

Il avait rajouté ça parce que mes amies avaient fait mines de me suivre. Je vis Kyrana caressait sa lance avec un air pensif...qui ne me plut pas du tout. Mais le directeur ne s'en souciait pas et fit un geste à ses conseillers qui lui obéirent en emmenant mes amies qui essayèrent de résister mais finirent par les suivirent sagement en voyant le regard qui tue que je leur avais lancé. O.K. Le message avait passé. Avec un sourire satisfait je me tournais vers le proviseur qui sortit de la salle à son tour. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup et me toucha l'épaule. Et je me sentis aspirer. Et je me retrouvai dans une autre salle. Je lançais un regard aigu au proviseur, j'avais compris son pouvoir, la téléportation, un don r are.

Je regardais surprise. J'étais dans une salle presque identique à l'ancienne avec ses statues. Quand j'aperçus la statue de Balthazar, je compris:

« on est dans la tombe des leaders des Élémentarders, n'est-ce pas?

-oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Les leaders des Élémentarders ont toujours eut les pouvoirs les plus spéciaux et puissants. Par exemple ton prédécesseur avait le pouvoir sur le métal et électricité. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Il y a une prophétie dont je veux te parler.

-stop! Le coupais-je.

-pardon?

-je vous ai dit stop. Je ne veux pas entendre votre prophétie, ce genre de truc ne vous donne que des ennuis. Et moi les ennuis je les évite. Alors vos prophéties vous les avalez et vous passez directement au chapitre de ce doit faire un Élémentarder.

-bien, répondit-il légèrement surpris. Mais de toute façon tu n'y écharperas pas.

-je sais.

-bon, les devoirs de Élémentarders en temps de guerre est assez simple: protéger la population des ennemis et faire en sorte de repousser définitivement l'ennemi.

-d'accord. Et en temps normaux?

-cérémonie, paperasse, contrat et tout le tralala. En faite, les Élémentarders sont comme des politiciens en temps normaux. Ils doivent se sevir de leur image de toute-puissance pour acquérir de nouveaux alliés, et de deviner les complots.

-euh, est-ce-que nous appartenons à un certain roi?

-non et oui. La plupart des Élémentarders se sont mis au service d'un roi pour bénéficier de ces avantages. Mais les derniers et les premiers Élémentarders étaient seulement au service du destin. Ils faisaient ce qui devait être fait et mourraient quand leur heure avait sonné.

-je vois. Est-ce-que certains Élémentarders ont eut une vie « normal »?

-oui, même beaucoup d'entre eux ont une vie normale sauf quand ils mourraient.

-euh je ne comprends pas.

-comment te dire? Les Élémentarders pourraient vivre autant de temps qu'ils voudraient puisqu'ils sont en théorie immortels. Mais ils meurent tous sans exception.

-mais comment?

-certain à cause de la guerre. Et les autres parce qu'ils ont été Appelés.

-Appelés?

-oui. Quand vint le moment de la mort pour un Élémentarder son corps s'illumine d'une vive lumière avant de partir. On appelle ça l'Appel. C'est les Dieux qui rappellent auprès d'eux les personnes qui leur ont servis dans leur dessein.

-euh je ne pige RIEN-DU-TOUT.

-bon pour faire simple, c'est comme si tu faisais une course. Tu pourrais courir pendant des heures sauf qu'il y a une arrivée, et cette arrivée pour les Élémentarders c'est l'Appel.

-d'accord. Et nous on doit faire quoi?

-vous êtes encore jeunes vous devez choisir un tuteur ou un...

-n'importe quoi! On est assez mature pour faire ce qu'on veut! Nous sommes les Élémentarders, nous avons des grandes responsabilités et nous devons nous y habituer dès maintenant! »

oula, je crois que j'ai dépassé les bornes mais tant pis. Je vois le truc à venir à cent kilomètres à l'heure. On va avoir le mage Blanc comme tuteur qui va se servir de nous et peut-être même essayer de sceller nos pouvoirs. Jamais de la vie en tout cas. Et en plus le mage Blanc était un trouillard de première classe. Oups. C'est pas trop poli ça...

« euh, je ne voulais pas absolument être impolie. J'étais juste frustrée parce que je ressens que je ne contrôle plus rien de ce que je fais et que tous le monde décide de ce que je dois faire sans me demander mon avis.

-je te comprend mais vois-tu tout les Élémentarders sont passés par là. Sauf que les Élémentarders étaient déjà habitués à ce genre de vie depuis leur enfance car ils dégageaient des auras très puissantes et facilement repérables. Mais étrangement nous n'avons rien remarqué avec vous...

-peut-être qu'on était trop éloigné...mais c'est quand même super bizarre parce qu'on ne s'est pas rendu compte de nos pouvoirs jusqu'au jour de mon anniversaire, où on s'est fait attaqué.

-tu avais eu quel âge? Demanda soudainement le directeur visiblement tendu.

-eh bien , j'avais eu mes quinze ans.

-les prophètes ne se trompent jamais...tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir entendre cette prophétie?

-oui. Je la saurai au moment voulu. En fait on va devoir faire quoi?

-d'abord, faire atteindre le niveau requis pour devenir un Élémentarder pour Adrienne et Chloé puis nous vous montrerons spatialement votre venue.

-bien, alors au tant y aller.

-je dois encore vous dire beaucoup de chose sur les Élémentarders...

-je sais. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard. L'entraînement est plus important. Ah, il faut que vous m'aider. Donc voilà...

-d'accord. Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux.

-bah tant pis. Merci pour tout »

Et je partis toute guillerette malgré le fait le directeur doit me prendre pour une masochiste maintenant. Yahou. Je vais être marqué dans l'histoire des Élémentarders comme masochiste suprême. Cool.

Bref, je partis et comme l'idiote que je suis. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais. À priori j'étais dans un bâtiment, ça m'aidait pas. Deuxièmement, le bâtiment en question était énorme et il n'y avait personne! Bon sang! C'est quoi ce bâtiment fantôme? Et si je retournais voir le directeur? Ben, non! Je suis trop perdue pour ça! Oh non, et le plan qui va commencer...je suis trop bête! Chiant!

« tête d'oiseau.

-hey, au lieu de m'insulter, sors moi de là.

-tête de canard frit.

-hum hum.

-tête de cochon.

-allez!!!

-bon, d'accord. Tu tournes à droite puis à gauche et voilà la sortie!

-quoi?! Dis le moi plutôt! »

je couru à droite puis à gauche mais ne trouvais pas de sorite.

« non mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, là?

-ben, je te disais que si tu veux rejoindre la sortie, il fallait aller par là.

-oui mais là ce n'est pas la sortie. »

la Voix ne disait rien! Raah, l'idiote!


End file.
